Who Would Have Guessed?
by jamesandlilyff
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have always tormented each other, but what happens when Scorpius visits The Mirror of Erised and realizes his true feelings? And why does Rose think she feels the same way? Longer chapters! Rated T for language and snogging. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Scorpius/Rose story, and I hope you enjoy!**

**If you'd like to, please review this story. It helps me know what I can improve on or what I'm doing right. I really appreciate it, too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise…unfortunately. **

"Ms. Weasley, can you tell me one use of the mandrake plant?"

"To depetrify petrified victims, Professor Longbottom."

"Excellent, 10 points for Gryffindor!"

"To depetrify petrified victims," said a mocking, falsetto, snobby voice. Rose Weasley didn't have to turn around to see who it was; she already knew Scorpius Malfoy was making fun of her AGAIN, so she merely rolled her eyes while the class quietly snickered.

"Hold your tongue, Malfoy...now this week we'll be potting mandrakes, and although we have no petrified victims to cure..." Professor Longbottom started a lecture but Rose had already stopped paying attention.

It's not like she didn't know why Malfoy always bugged her. On her first day of school at Kings Cross Station, her father had told her to always beat Malfoy at everything because he hated his father. Rose became automatically biased against the Malfoy family, and their first unpleasant confrontation happened on the train ride to Hogwarts.

_"Sorry, is this compartment full?" Scorpius had said, sticking his head through the doorway and to look at her. "Nice hair ginger, are you a Weasley by any chance?"_

_"As a matter a fact, I am. And nice hair yourself, towhead. A Malfoy, I suppose?" she had snapped at him._

_He had smirked. "Right you are, Weasley. I'm Scorpius. I see both our parents have informed us of their past."_

_"I'm Rose. And it's a good thing they did; now I can sort the good and the bad from our year. And I know what you'll category you'll be in, Malfoy," Rose practically spat back._

_Scorpius narrowed his grey-blue eyes in distaste. "Never mind about the compartment, I wouldn't want to sit next to a Weasel anyways." He slammed the compartment door and stalked off._

Ever since then, Rose and Scorpius had teased and tormented each other with any chance they got. They both had their share of triumphs and failures in the past four years. Their fight was a never-ending game of cat-and-mouse it seemed. But with O.W.L.'s coming up in seven months, Rose was starting to worry her Scorpius harassment would cut into her study time. It was going to be hard to balance everything out this year.

"Class dismissed," Professor Longbottom called, breaking Rose out of her thoughts. Rose grabbed her bag and made her way towards the castle while buttoning her robes; the crisp early December air was chilly.

"Oi, ginger, wait up!" Scorpius called from behind her. Before Rose could tell him to go away, he was beside her panting, his normally snow-pale cheeks pink from the cold. He looked rather cute, Rose thought. After realizing what she just considered, however, she pushed the thought from her mind and gave Malfoy an annoyed look.

"What do you want now?"

"Relax, I just wanted to ask you something," he said reassuringly. Rose gave him a dubious glance.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Well, the Yule Ball is coming up in a few weeks..."

"Yes?" Rose's hearted started thudding in her chest. What? Why was Malfoy making her heart thud? And why did she like the feeling of it? What was going on?

"...And I was wondering if you were going to be too embarrassed to even go."

Rose stopped, confused. Her thudding heart returned to a steady beat.

"Why would I be embarrassed to go?"

"Well you'd be alone of course, who in their right mind would want to ask you?" Scorpius snickered at his own joke. Lily turned to face him, and the next thing

Scorpius knew he was hit by a very impressive but malicious bat-bogey hex square in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Rose climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories grumbling. Her prefect career was officially shattered and she could feel the shame weighing down her shoulders. Even though Malfoy ended up in the infirmary from her hex, she still lost 20 points from Gryffindor and landed herself a detention with Professor Clearwater.

"And least I'll only be writing lines," she thought optimistically.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore," Rose replied and the portrait swung open.

The last classes of the day had finished so the common room was packed. Dinner was in an hour, giving Rose some time to cool down before seeing Scorpius again, though hopefully he'd still be in the hospital wing. She saw her cousins, Lily and Dominique, at a table by the window so she sat down to join them.

"Rose, you have some serious explaining to do!" Lily cried as soon as she sat down. In her third year Lily Luna Potter was as excitable and eccentric as she was when she was nine.

"What, no 'Hey Rose, how was your day'?" Rose replied sarcastically.

"Fine. Hey Rose, how was your day?" Dominique asked with a smirk. Dominique Weasley still had traces of a French accent when she talked even though she had spent her last six years surrounded by Brits.

"It was alright."

"What happened between you and Malfoy today?" Lily practically screeched, completely ignoring Rose's reply. Rose didn't even bother to wonder how Lily knew about their confrontation; Lily was a queen of gossip.

"The usual. He insulted me, I hexed him, same as everyday," Rose rolled her eyes to emphasize that Lily was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Yes, but you used your bat-bogey hex. That's your specialty! My mum taught you it! You only use it when you're really upset!" Lily pointed out.

"Plus you lost Gryffindor twenty points. Even hexing Malfoy isn't worth the house cup. And you're a prefect!" Dominique added.

"I get it okay! I screwed up. Malfoy was pissing me off and I couldn't take his crap anymore! Sorry!" Rose shouted. The common room went quiet and Rose's face went red.

"I'll see you at dinner," she mumbled before storming once more through the portrait hole. She was early for dinner so she'd just have to sit in the great hall for an hour.

Lily was right; Rose used her bat-bogey hex only when she was really angry, like her Aunt Ginny taught her. It was her secret weapon. But Rose HAD been angry.

It was one thing for Malfoy to insult her but another to...lead her on. He had made it seem like he was going to ask her to the Yule Ball...but why did she even care? No, she didn't, at all! Rose never wanted to go anywhere with Malfoy, let alone a ball with dancing and flirting and snogging and-

Rose stopped herself right there before scenes of her and Scorpius waltzing and doing...other things popped into her head. Whether she cared about going to the ball with Scorpius or not, it was still wrong for him to lead her, or anyone else on, even momentarily! It was wrong and he deserved what he got!

But Rose had to face the facts. She was also mad at *herself* for being led on by him in the first place. And then feeling disappointed when he didn't ask her. But why would she feel disappointed?

"You're just insecure about being asked to the dance. It was completely instinctual to feel sad when a guy, any guy, lets you down," Rose told herself. As she sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, she pushed her Malfoy troubles from her mind and started on her Arithmancy homework; she was starting to get behind.

**As always, please review! **

**And how excited are you guys for Pottermore and the premiere of the Deathly Hallows part 2? I'm signed up for the email list (finally) and I'm seeing the midnight showing and I couldn't be more excited! I just got a t-shirt that says "Undesirable #1" yesterday too. And **_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard.**_** What about you guys? And what is a Bard anyways!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own H. Potts**

**Enjoy! And review! **

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, you're free to go," Madam Pomfrey declared after giving him some tonic. "Dinner's just about over, but if you're hungry you can head down to the kitchens. The password is 'Piggly Wiggly'."

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for all your help, Madam Pomfrey." Despite being as obnoxious as he could be to Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy was actually a very polite and kind young man. After the war, his father had made the decision that he didn't want to live up the 'Malfoy' name anymore. Draco and then met his mother and they had him. His father had taught Scorpius about tolerance, equality, and respect, making sure he wouldn't fall down the foolish path so many of their ancestors had.

"It's not a problem, dear. Just stay out of those fights!" Madam Pomfrey scolded. Scorpius laughed, thanked her again, and left the hospital wing. It wasn't the first time he had been in there; Rose Weasley usually hexed him once every few months. But this was a new hex that he'd never been hit with before. A bat-bogey hex, is it? Whatever it was, Scorpius would be sure to avoid pushing Rose over her limit for a while.

Draco had told Scorpius about his old school rivals when he attended Hogwarts. He had explained how although Harry Potter had forgiven him after the war, Ron Weasley never had, and Scorpius had taken it upon himself, with out his father's knowledge, to stay biased against all Weasleys he met at Hogwarts for causing his father years of humiliation and shame. What he hadn't expected was for his number one enemy to be a girl, but Scorpius didn't mind.

Rose Weasley had to be the funniest person to harass in the history of mankind. With every time he tormented her, her pale blue eyes would narrow and her forehead would crease, something he found absolutely hilarious. She looked like a kitten trying to imitate a lion.

The best thing was that Rose fought back. They had had a never-ending battle for the past five years and Scorpius loved every minute of it. He blamed his Malfoy heritage; the thrill of the fight pleased him. But sometimes he worried he went too far, what if Rose was actually hurt by some of the things he said? Like today for example, he saw there was not only anger but also hurt in her eyes when she hexed him. But she was a Weasley, so what did he care? He didn't, her feelings meant nothing to him, and he had convinced himself that as he made his way down to his common room, past the great hall. He heard voices in the corridor and slowed down; he didn't want to interrupt anything. (He really was very considerate of others, Weasley being the exception.)

"Rose, ROSE, wait up!"

"Oh, hey Lysander," Scorpius heard Rose Weasley's honeyed voice reply cheerfully. Clearly she had cooled down from her fit. He would have interrupted but didn't want to push anything; he didn't want to end up in the hospital again and cause Madam Pomfrey even more trouble then he already had.

"Well, I know we are in different houses and everything, me being in Ravenclaw, you in Gryffindor, and I'm two years older than you, but we're both prefects, and our parents are good friends, well my mum at least, but my dad likes your parents, we're good friends too, don't get me wrong, and I think it'd be fun if we went together," Lysander Scamander, the talkative Ravenclaw, rambled. Scorpius chuckled from behind the corner where he waited for the conversation to end.

"Went...where?" Rose asked, confused.

"Oh, did I not say where? Merlin, I'm such a prat. I just talk and talk and don't even realize what I'm saying half the time and-"

"Lysander, what do you want to ask me?" Rose laughed.

"Do you want to the Yule Ball with me?" Lysander breathed. Scorpius felt really weird suddenly; he had never had anything against Lysander Scamander but now felt very hostile towards him. Rose remained quiet, leaving the prat to put his foot in his mouth once more.

"We'd go as friends, just friends, if you'd like. I mean we would be going just as friends anyways, but I mean, some couples go as something more, but we aren't necessarily a couple at all, but that's what we'd be called if-" he cut off and Scorpius peered around the corner. Rose had put her hand over his mouth. Scorpius grinned in anticipation; he couldn't wait to taunt Rose about rejecting the pansy.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Lysander. We'll have a great time," Rose said before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. She walked away towards the Gryffindor Tower and Lysander nodded a few times before heading towards his own dormitory.

Scorpius felt awful as he watched them leave, like how he used to feel when his mother would pay more attention to his cousins than him when he was younger, but ten times that. It wasn't possible! Was he really...jealous? Of what? Maybe it was because Scamander had a date and he didn't...but that could easily be solved. Or perhaps...no, he didn't even want to think it. He was a Malfoy, and she was a Weasley. They had been enemies for the past four years. No, no, no.

Scorpius went to bed very confused that night. He dreamed of Rose transfiguring herself into a snitch for his Quidditch game versus Ravenclaw, but Scamander had caught the snitch before he had and Slytherin lost. When he woke up, he felt angry with her although he didn't know why. He decided to avoid her as much as possible until he could figure out why he felt so different.

Something was up with Scorpius Malfoy, and he didn't have a clue what it was.

**Did you like things from Scorpius's perspective? Let me know! Please ****review!**** It really helps me as a writer and I love it so so so so so much. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I appreciate it special thanks to **_**EccentricNotOdd **_**and **_**AMessofPickles! **_**You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry James Potter or his fabulous Wizarding world. **

Rose sulked all the way to Potions the next day. It was her first class of the morning, and the first of many with Scorpius. Wednesday was the day she dreaded the most; they shared all of the same classes. The only highlight was that she'd be able to gloat about successively hitting him with her hex, but her five minutes of fame wouldn't last forever. Rose reluctantly entered the classroom and sat down in the seat she despised; it was the one next to Scorpius's. She still cursed Professor Nymph for placing her next to him, shouldn't all the teachers know by now they despised each other? Rose put her head in her hands, not willing to face to day ahead.

Minutes later, Rose heard the stool next to her scrape against the cement floor. Rose looked up, surprised. Normally Scorpius would have made some snide remark to make his presence known. But when Rose saw him, he was staring straight ahead with a bored expression on his face.

"I see you've recovered," she said smugly. He didn't turn to face her; instead, he simply shrugged. Rose squinted her eyes in confusion. He wasn't going to rebuff?

"Hippogriff got your tongue?" she tried again. He didn't respond at all this time.

"Alright, alright class, settle down!" Professor Nymph called as she entered the classroom and took her place in the front of the room. Rose turned to give the professor her full attention. "Today we will be brewing a simple potion that enables the drinker to feel the emotions of whoever they touch. The directions are on page 77 of your textbooks. You may begin!"

Rose quickly flipped to page 77 and scanned the ingredients. It was a pretty simple potion, easier then they've had in a while. She walked over to the store cupboard and picked out the necessarily ingredients and headed back to her seat.

While she brewed her potion, Rose's thoughts strayed to Scorpius's odd behavior. Usually by this time they had swapped a fair amount of insults, but today he refused to even look at her. She was so deep in thought that her hand absentmindedly knocked over her entire jar of Squid Extract and it fell to the floor with a crash. Rose felt her face burn as the entire class burst out laughing. She quickly repaired the jar and contained the extract with a wave of her wand. Stupid Scorpius, making her look like a imbecile! Wait, shouldn't he have insulted her by now?

Rose turned her head to look at him and stared as Scorpius continued to prepare his Potion as if nothing had happened. The rest of the class was staring at him expectantly, their laughter dying as they saw he wasn't reacting. They were all thinking the same thing: why hasn't Scorpius leaped at the perfect chance to taunt Rose?

"Back to work, the lot of you!" Professor Nymph commanded, but even she looked a little confused.

"Mate, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hermes Bink asked Scorpius.

"Fine. Why?" Scorpius asked as if he had no idea why Hermes was thinking such a thing.

"Rose embarrassed herself today and you pretended like it didn't even happen. You didn't even laugh!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

Hermes, along with their other two friends, Roger and Tam, stopped in their tracks, looking as if they had just seen McGonagall in her kickers.

"What is the matter with you three? Come on, we're going to be late to Charms." Scorpius pestered.

"What's the matter with us? Scorp, you and Rose have been on each other's case for the past four years and you pass up your chance to tease her claiming _it wasn't that big of a deal'_?" Roger asked incredulously.

"Whatever! It's not something you pansies should get worked up about. Now are you coming to Charms or not?" Scorpius snapped. The three shrugged to each other and the resumed the walk to their next lesson.

Just as they turned to corner, however, Scorpius saw Rose run into Filch, the creepy caretaker, and fall over, her books falling everywhere. Everyone who saw started laughing.

"Is she hurt?" Scorpius automatically thought, worried. But then he caught himself.

"What do you care? Its just Weasley! It's her fault for not watching where she's going! And you shouldn't worry if she's hurt or not!" he yelled at himself. Scorpius pushed through the crowd who had stopped to watch with a scowl on his face. When he was almost next to Rose, who was on the floor picking up her books, blushing a red that put the Gryffindor common room in shame, his first instinct was to help her up. He cursed himself again and strode past her even quicker to the Charms room. As he left the corridor, he heard everyone go silent, probably wondering why he hadn't said anything.

"Some reputation I've got," he muttered to himself. "Whatever. They can all go piss off."

**What did you think? What's going on with Scorpius? Please review!**

**Here's a fun question you guys can try to guess: There are tons of "flower names" in the Harry Potter series: Petunia, Lily, Rose, etc. I have a flower name too! ****What is it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in two days! And I forgot to mention **_**Evisawesome**_**, you rock too!**

**Thanks for ****everyone**** who reviewed! I appreciate each and every one of you [:**

**Disclaimer: i DoN't OwN hArRy PoTtEr **

As she sat in her favorite mushy chair by the common room fire Saturday afternoon, Rose tried to finish her Arithmancy essay, but she couldn't get Malfoy off her mind no matter how hard she tried!

She chuckled, unamused at the irony. All she had wanted before was for him to stop bothering her, and now that she got her wish she was more upset then ever.

"Hey, Rosie!" Lily practically sang as she plopped down in the chair beside her cousin. "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Homework, something you should be doing as well," Rose replied.

"I just finished! How much more do you have? Maybe when you are done we can play some Wizard's Chess or visit Hagrid or-"

"I'm sorry Lily but I have a lot on my mind right now, I wouldn't be much company."

"Maybe I can help! What's up?"

Rose sighed. Although she was reluctant as always to share her feelings, she figured it might help. Besides, she trusted Lily. "Malfoy has been ignoring for the past four days and I'm not sure why. He hasn't insulted me once, let alone acknowledged my presence, even when I've made a fool of myself! To make things worse, it's been _bugging_ me. What's going on?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Well it's obvious why he's ignoring you," Lily replied plainly. Rose stared back and Lily sighed.

"Rose, you hexed him so bad he had to go to the hospital wing. His ego's probably smaller than his snitch-sized brain right now!"

Rose contemplated the idea; it seemed probable, but she and him had fought like that loads of times and it never changed anything.

"I've hexed him before though, why is he so upset now?"

Lily shrugged. "The only way you'll ever know for sure is to ask him."

Rose nodded; why not, she had nothing to loose at this point. All she wanted was the truth and some peace of mind! "But when will I see him if he keeps ignoring me?"

Lily thought for a while before her face lit up.

"Don't you have prefect rounds with him tonight?"

In the past, only prefects from the same house would do rounds together. However, Hogwarts was trying to bond houses and bring students closer to one another, so a strict rule required that all prefects had to do rounds with those from other houses.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Rose cried, wondering why she hadn't thought about it before.

"Of course it is! And it's probably just bugging you because you're confused and you think there is more to it so you want to know. You kind of have a problem with having to be completely omnipotent, Rosie."

"Thanks, Lils. And I thought that too but I'm not sure. Any other possibilities?"

"Maybe your confunded," Lily joked. "Or maybe...nah, it's not possible. Never mind."

Rose didn't question it. "Thank you Lily for all your help, I really appreciate it. You're the best cousin in the world!" Rose said earnestly.

"No problem, what is family for? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Hugo to play some Exploding Snap, he won't have any boy trouble I'll have to deal with," Lily winked and left in search of her other cousin. Rose couldn't wait for tonight; finally, she was going to get answers!

Rose tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in front of a portrait of Alastor Moody, the famous Auror, for Scorpius to show up for rounds. It was where all prefects met up with each other before completing their rounds through the corridors. Rose checked her watch again; he was ten minutes late.

"UGH, this is ridiculous!" she cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"You know what's ridiculous? I survived curses, hexes, torture, and humiliation for thirty years and I died from a simple killing curse from a bloody Death Eater! Damn you Mundungus Fletcher, damn you!" Moody grumbled behind her. Rose rolled her eyes. If Malfoy didn't show up in sixty seconds she would-

"Here comes a lad now," Moody grumbled again. Rose's heart jumped, much to her surprise. It quickly sank, however, when she saw who it was.

"What do you think you're doing here Zambini?" Rose asked, irked.

"To do rounds...right?" Boris Zambini asked stupidly. He never was the brightest boy.

"Wrong. Malfoy and I are making rounds tonight. You aren't even a prefect!" Rose snapped.

"He told me to come. He says...uh...he's not feeling well," Zambini answered, like he was trying to remember whatever stupid excuse Malfoy tried to give him. Rose didn't buy it. Screw confusion, all she felt now was anger.

"Fine then. Follow me," Rose muttered through gritted teeth. Zambini waddled behind her all the way to her destination, the Slytherin common room.

"Go in there and tell Scorpius Malfoy to get out here. Tell him McGonagall wants to speak to him," she instructed menacingly. Zambini shrugged and disappeared through the portrait hole. A minute later, it opened again.

"I swear Professor, I'm not feeling well. I hope I don't have Dragon Pox-oh, it's you," Scorpius answered coldly when he saw McGonagall was nowhere in sight.

"Yes it's me. And you appear to be perfectly fine, why aren't you fulfilling your prefect duties?" Rose snapped.

"Look Weasley, I'll go tomorrow with Finnigan or something, just get off my back," Scorpius replied uninterested. That did it for Rose.

"What is the matter with you? You haven't said a word or insult since I've hexed you- what, is your ego so hurt you can't even face me now? Is that it?" Rose exploded.

"Don't flatter yourself, Weasley, I was in the hospital wing for less than an hour! Why do you want to do rounds with me so badly anyways?" Scorpius shouted back. He was angry now, too.

"Because it's our duty! You shouldn't back out just because your being a baby for Merlin know what!"

Malfoy's face turned red from either embarrassment or anger, Rose couldn't tell. "I'm not being a baby about anything. You're pissing me off and I'd rather do rounds level-headed."

"That's a great excuse! _'You're pissing me off'_, why didn't I come up with that one?" Rose yelled sarcastically. "You don't even deserve to wear that badge!" She pointed to the "P" on his sweater.

"Just shove off, Weasley!"

"Only when you do your duty!"

"Why don't you just go ask your boyfriend to do rounds with you? Maybe you can even find a deserted classroom to snog in!"

"Who the bloody hell is my 'boyfriend'?"

"The great and loquacious Lysander Scamander of course! You'll have such a fun time dancing at the ball, I'm sure!" Scorpius yelled mockingly. Rose stood there stunned; in truth, she had completely forgot about that. But how did he know?

"It's none of you business Malfoy, and I don't see why you'd care so much who I'm going to the dance with anyway!" she retorted. Malfoy's eyeballs seemed to pop out of his sockets and he was shaking with rage. Rose had never seen him so angry.

"You know what? I DON'T care at all! I don't care about you or ANYTHING that has to do with you! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ONE BIT!" Scorpius shouted before storming back to his common room. Rose felt a lone tear roll down her cheek as she stormed back to her own common room.

**Please REVIEW! **

**I'm going to ask my question again for all of you who haven't answer yet: There are a lot of "flower names" in the Harry Potter series. Rose, Lily, Lavender, Petunia, etc. I have flower name too; ****what is it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rettop Yrrah Nwo T'nod I**

Scorpius sighed. He couldn't get to sleep, **again**. Ever since he got into that argument with Weasley about a week ago, he hadn't been able to sleep until the early hours of the morning, and it was a restless, unsatisfying sleep. All he thought about was Rose now, and he didn't know why, keeping him up further. The lack of rest was starting to show in his appearance, too; his pale skin looked bone white and dull, he had dark purple circles under his eyes, and overall he looked utterly lifeless. He didn't pay attention in classes anymore and his grades were slipping from Outstanding to Average. Nothing could hold his attention in fact…except one person; the one person he wished didn't exist, because maybe then his life wouldn't be so complicated! His friend's were even starting to worry, but Scorpius could only blame it on O.W.L's although they were months away. He was practically a zombie these days.

He couldn't lie in his bed much longer, waiting for sleep to come. He felt restless, and before he even knew what he was doing, Scorpius jumped up from his bed and slid on his trainers. Apparently, he was going for a walk, not caring whatsoever if he was to get caught or not.

His father used to tell him of a magical room that could appear whenever you needed it at Hogwarts. Draco had called it The Room of Requirement, but Scorpius had doubted it's existence too much to care. Now, as he climbed the steps to the supposed location, he cursed himself for not paying more attention to his father. He had forgot how to open the room!

"All I need is a place where I can think and figure out why I can't sleep anymore! Is that do much to ask?" he thought as he paced the corridor, angry that he couldn't open The Room. Suddenly, a door started to etch itself into the wall on his right.

"Bloody hell," Scorpius muttered as a giant door, the door to the Room of Requirement, became visibly clearer. When the door had fully developed, Scorpius took a deep breath and opened it.

There was only one thing inside the massive room. In the center was a very old, very large mirror. Scorpius approached it. On the top of the mirror, and jumble of words was engraved:

_"Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi"_

"Complete nonsense," Scorpius muttered before his eyes landed on his reflection. But what he saw surprised him.

Instead of the tired, depressed boy he expected, Scorpius saw a smiling towhead looking as if nothing could ever bring him down. His eye's sparkled and his posture was tall. He looked confident and happy. But the odd thing was...the blonde boy had his arm around a girl. A girl with red hair, freckles, and pale blue eyes. The girl was beautiful and very familiar. She looked happy too, as happy as the boy. Scorpius suddenly realized what he was looking at: himself with his arm around Rose Weasley. Scorpius stared baffled at the mirror thinking things like "Impossible!" and "Preposterous!". But it looked so real! And as Scorpius stared more and more at the mirror, he realized...he liked what he saw.

To avoid looking at his...reflection, Scorpius examined the strange scripture carved above it, trying to understand what it meant. One "word" seemed larger and more prominent than the others.

"Erised. Erised. What could that mean?" Scorpius asked himself frustrated. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. "Erised...desire. Erised is desire backwards. So this mirror must show what I..." he trailed off with the realization of what he was looking at.

The boy and girl in the mirror nodded, confirming his assumption. They laughed harmlessly at his blank expression.

"Do I…like Rose Weasley?" Scorpius asked out loud to no one in particular. His realization made everything make sense. Why he had always liked teasing her, why he had never actually hexed her back, why he was so troubled by her going to the ball with Scamander, why he she hadn't left his mind for weeks, and why he couldn't sleep after their fight.

But it was _Rose_. Rose Weasley of all people! They had been enemies for the past four years! He had never even considered fancying her...or had he? Thoughts that he had banished from his head long ago started coming back.

...When he mused how smart she was in their first year.

...When he thought she looked pretty in their second year.

...When he wanted to impress her by making the Quidditch team in their third year.

...When he wanted to push back her hair when it fell in her eyes in fourth year.

...When he wanted to kiss her a few months ago.

The list went on and on.

"Maybe I knew it all along, I just didn't want to admit it," he guessed aloud. The mirror couple nodded. Admitting that felt satisfying also. He had kept his feelings for Rose bottled up for too long; it felt good to get them out.

For some reason, a smile escaped from his lips.

"I...I love Rose Weasley!" he exclaimed. It felt good to say it; it felt right.

The couple in the mirror smiled brightly and Mirror Scorpius leaned down to kissed Mirror Rose softly on the lips. The real Scorpius filled with desire and longing.

"I've got to try that," he thought to himself jokingly. But then it dawned on him; earlier this week he had told Rose he had wanted nothing to do with her, out of frustration and confusion of course! He groaned; he had never meant it truly, he now realized. He only said it because he blamed her for why he felt so different. But she didn't know that! He had to make it up to her and apologize as soon as possible. As Scorpius left The Room of Requirement to get some much-needed sleep, he made a pact to let Rose know his true feelings for her before the year was over.

**Hey guys! I hope this chapter made sense to you and it didn't go to quickly. Thank you for reading it! And if you wanted to make my day, you could ****review!**

**Oh, and by the way, congrats to: **_**Angel Outsider, catriona90, and Evisawesome,**_ **my name is Heather! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to apologize for my bad grammar/punctuation last chapter; I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Also, a lot of you have asked for longer chapters, so I'm going to try to make them longer! Enjoy!**

Rose awoke with a start, panting and sweating. She had had the same nightmare that had been haunting her for more than a week now. In it, she was dying from drinking some poisoned potion, and when she asked Scorpius to help her, he started screaming "I don't care!" over and over until she woke up.

As she got ready for the day, Rose's thoughts traveled once again to her argument with Scorpius. He had sounded so angry! Though they had disliked each other in the past, Rose never thought he actually hated her. But when he yelled at her...every word he said had attacked her like a needle. They were small, and it barely left a mark, but it hurt a lot. It was hard hearing that someone didn't care about your feelings or whether you were dead or not, whoever that person may be.

The worst part was that he made her cry. She had never cried over someone before, she barely ever cried at all! But it didn't matter anymore; Scorpius Malfoy was a complete bastard and Rose wasn't going to waste her time with him as long as he kept acting this way.

She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast trying to think about more important things, such as her Ancient Runes essay or her family's Christmas gifts, but her thoughts kept straying to him. Rose sat down with her family at the Gryffindor table in a huff, frustrated.

"Mornin', Rosie," her brother Hugo said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Good morning Hugo, and don't talk with food in your mouth," she said, imitating their mother. Hermione Granger-Weasley encouraged good manners constantly. He made a face and Rose laughed. Leave it to her annoying little brother to take her mind off things.

"You're alright, kid," she smiled and ruffled his hair. He stuck out his tongue and smoothed it down again.

"Rose, did you do the Charms homework?" Albus Potter, her cousin, asked desperately while rifling through his school bag, probably looking for a quill and parchment.

"Yes I did, and no you can't copy."

"Oh, come on-"

"No, Al! You have to learn the consequences of your actions."

"I will, I promise, as soon as you let me look over yours!"

"Albus, you can copy off me!" said a giggling voice behind him. It was one of Albus's many admirers, Hannah MacMillon, a Hufflepuff. She was sitting at her table but was turned around to face them. She must have overheard (more like eavesdropped on) their conversation.

"Erm, thanks Hannah," Albus said, completely unaware of her flirtatious behavior. She giggled again and reached into her bag to pull out her essay.

"Here," she handed it to him and batted her eyelashes while smiling coyly. Rose turned away to avoid puking in her porridge bowl.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table and surprisingly caught someone's eye. He was looking at her. And when he saw she noticed him, he smiled shyly. Rose blinked; did Scorpius Malfoy just...smile at her? It wasn't possible. Then he gave her a wave and she felt her eyes widen. What was going on? He was supposed to hate her! This was probably one of his tricks of reverse-psychology or something. He was trying to get her to put down her guard so he could attack when she least expected it. Well she didn't buy it! Rose glared and turned away rudely and spent the rest of breakfast staring into her porridge resisting the urge to look at him.

"...The incantation is pronounced 'Expecto Patronum'. Everyone, repeat after me, ex-pect-o pa-tro-num," commanded the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Jordan.

"Expecto Patronum!" the class replied with feeling. Everyone had been looking forward to learning to Patronus charm since 2nd year. Mr. Jordan had caught everyone off guard this morning by announcing they would start practicing today.

"Excellent! Now, think of the happiest memory you can. Let if fill you up. Close your eyes and focus on it."

Rose shut her eyes and immediately scanned her brain for her favorite memory: it was Christmas a few years ago. Her whole family had been there; the Potters, all of the Weasleys, Teddy Lupin, and great family friends like Hagrid, the Longbottoms, and the Scamanders. Everyone had been laughing in the Potter's giant living room and enjoying cookies and tea. Rose had never felt so happy and thankful for all of them. She focused on the memory.

"When you're ready, recite the incantation," Mr. Jordan said.

"Expecto Patronum," Rose tried but nothing admitted from her wand. She shut her eyes again and let the memory fuel her, let it drive her. She pretended as if she were their again, enjoying the break with the one's she loved the most.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery, almost translucent mist emerged from the tip of her wand. It slowly and gracefully developed into what seemed to be a fox. Rose gasped in surprise and the figure evaporated.

"Oh, well done, Ms. Weasley! Please demonstrate, if you'd be so kind," Mr. Jordan praised. Rose nodded and filled herself up with the memory again. She recited the spell and this time the fox was in full form. It pranced gracefully through the room. The class broke into applause, the loudest being...Scorpius Malfoy.

"Excellent! 40 points to Gryffindor! Now, who'd like to try next?"

Rose looked around the room and saw no one else raise their hands. A few people coughed to fill in the uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, Scorpius's hand confidently raised in the air. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Let's see what you can do."

Scorpius took position and closed his eyes. Rose wondered what his memory was.

"Expecto Patronum!" he said with confidence. Another silvery figure slowly developed from his wand.

"Yeah, Scorp!" a few of his friends cheered. Scorpius smiled but didn't break his focus. The mist was finalizing it's form. It was...a fox. Many students gasped and others whispered to each other. Rose stared in disbelief. Normally, only married couples had shared patronuses, for their happy thought was that of their spouse, everyone knew that! It wasn't possible Rose and Scorpius had the same; they hated each other! Rose turned to Scorpius, expecting his face to be red with anger or embarrassment. Instead he was dreamily watching his fox prance around the air, much like Rose's had. He must have sensed Rose staring, however, because he turned to face her and did the unimaginable; he grinned at her. Rose smiled instinctively back before frowning and turning away. How could she smile at the boy who said he openly hated her?

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy, well done! 40 points for Slytherin! And all say, never have I seen two people share patronuses, except of course when...never mind, it doesn't matter. But excellent work everyone! Continue working!"

The class resumed their work, eager to master their charm. Scorpius watched his Patronus fade away before turning to Rose.

"Well how about that," he grinned. Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

"ROSE JEAN WEASLEY, YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!" Rose heard Lily scream somewhere in the library. She cringed; Lily had found her.

"Miss Potter, how DARE-" Madam Pince scolded in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I simply must to talk to my cousin!"

"The nerve of you Potters! Miss Weasley's over there, in the back corner. When you find her, make sure you two get out of my library! And don't think Professor Longbottom won't be hearing about this!"

"Great, thanks Madam!" Rose could picture Lily smiling her confident smile. It was something she envied about her cousin- she was so bold, and didn't care what others thought of what she did.

"There you are! Come on, we've just been kicked out," Lily told her with a smirk. Rose grumbled some inaudible words and reluctantly picked up her books. Lily lead the way out of the library with her head held high, even stopping to salute Madam Pince (who rolled her eyes in response), while Rose followed in her wake, blushing furiously.

When they got outside in the corridor,

Rose attacked.

"What did you do that for? I probably won't be allowed back in for weeks!"

"Sorry about that. But I knew you wouldn't have left to talk to me about something unless forced."

"Damn right," Rose grumbled. "What's the bloody thing you need to talk to me about anyways?"

"The same thing that you were hiding in the library for."

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Rose had taken cover in the library to avoid the stares and whispers about her and Scorpius's similar patronuses.

"I'm your cousin, Rose! You couldn't have told me?" Lily pouted.

"I didn't tell anyone, Lils!"

"Why though?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about, even think about it!" Rose snapped. "Maybe I'm embarrassed from all the attention it's getting. Maybe I'm a little shocked! Maybe I'm a little surprised! Maybe, just maybe, I don't know any more about this then you do!"

Lily looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have imposed.

Rose sighed. "Don't be Lily, I understand. But I'm just as confused as you are."

"Scorpius Malfoy always seems to add havoc to your life, whether he means to or not, doesn't he?" Lily grimaced.

"You have no idea, Lils," Rose chuckled and swung her arm around her cousin's shoulders as they walked back to the common room. She then told Lily about their stare-down at lunch and how oddly nice he was in D.A.D.A.

"Weird," Lily said when she had finished. "Maybe he's trying to throw you off guard?"

"But he seemed so...happy about our Patronuses, like he didn't care that they were the same. How weird is that though, that we have the same? You can't fake a Patronus. It can only be altered by love, which clearly isn't the case here."

"I don't know, Rosie. Something is up though," Lily admitted and they stopped in front of the portrait hole.

"The dance is this Saturday. Try to forget about Malfoy and enjoy yourself, alright?"

"I want nothing more," Rose agreed and gave her cousin a hug. Her family was the best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter in celebration of The Deathly Hallows part 2! **

Tonight was the Yule Ball, and Rose couldn't be more excited.

For one thing, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a floor length, halter-top, empire waist, sky blue satin dress that made her eyes pop. Her red hair was styled in a low chignon and her makeup was natural and breathtaking. She would definitely be breaking hearts tonight.

For another, the dance would help her get her mind off of bloody Scorpius Malfoy and his confusing demeanor!

Rose met up with Lily and Dominique in the common room and they walked to the Great Hall together, complimenting each other. Lily was wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. Dominique was wearing a gorgeous lilac gown that most Weasley's could never have worn; she, unlike most of her cousins, was blonde. When they reached the great hall, Rose gasped.

It looked like a winter wonderland! The floor had been charmed to look like white marble, there was fake snow everywhere, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like it was snowing. White tablecloths, chairs, and flowers decorated the dining area. It was perfect.

"Rose! You look wonderful. I wish I would of known what you were wearing; I would have tried to match you. I don't think we clash but maybe it would have looked better if we-," Lysander started rambling as he approached her. Rose laughed. Most people thought that Ly talked a lot when he was nervous, but Lily knew he was naturally loquacious. They had known each other since they were kids, after all. It never failed to amuse her.

"Come on," she giggled, pulling him into the Great Hall. They picked out a table to put their stuff down and went to the refreshment table to mingle. After talking to their friends, family, and many other couples, Rose noticed Ly had for once gone quiet. He was staring at Dominique with puppy dog eyes.

"Ly, did you come to the dance with the wrong person tonight?"

He looked surprised that she had noticed but then sighed. "Rose you're so observant, I should have realized you'd figure it out. I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you, but I was so nervous to ask her out, and I thought it'd be better to come with a date than with no date at all, and we've known each other forever so-"

"LYSANDER, it's fine!" Rose said, interrupting him. "No feelings hurt. In fact, I think you should ask her to dance."

"Oh no, Rose, I couldn't-"

"Why not? Look, you know McGonagall will make us do the Wizard Waltz later. In the dance you switch partners, anyways, so ask her after me!"

"I'm not sure-"

"Students, please prepare yourselves for the traditional Wizard Waltz," McGonagall called to the room, magically amplifying her voice.

"It's now or never..." Rose trailed off. Lysander silently debated with himself.

"Alright," he sighed, and led Rose to the dance floor. Soon the music started, and the waltz began. Lysander was actually a pretty good dancer, but as the time to switch partners approached, he started stumbling over his feet, feeling anxious. The music went into a bridge, cuing the gentlemen to switch partners.

"Go!" Rose said, pushing him towards Dominique. He reluctantly complied, but Rose saw Dominique's face brighten when he asked her, and she knew he would be thanking her soon.

"May I have this dance?" said a smooth voice behind Rose. She turned, and to her surprise, she saw a smiling Scorpius Malfoy with an outstretched hand towards her. He looked good...actually, he looked bloody fantastic! His blonde hair was slicked back handsomely, and his dress robes were perfectly in style. The purple bags that had been under his eyes had disappeared, leaving his pale skin practically glowing. Rose mentally shook the thoughts from her mind; he was Malfoy.

"Fine...but only if you can clear things up for me," she snapped. She actually had no idea why she said yes. His smile widened, and he led Rose into the waltz. Malfoy was actually very light on his feet and twirled her around effortlessly.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her.

"Well for one thing, where is your date?" she asked rudely.

"I didn't ask anyone. The girl I would have wanted to go with was already taken," he admitted as if weren't a big deal.

"Okay...and second of all, I thought you hated me, and didn't care about me at all. Why have you been suddenly nice to me in the past couple days like nothing happened?"

"Why would you ever think that?" Scorpius asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"You told me yourself. Actually, you sort of screamed it," Rose recounted that horrible evening. His grey-blue eyed pierced her bright blue ones. She mentally yelled at herself, dismissing all thoughts of how alluring his eyes were.

"Oh. Right," he remembered, his facial expression upset. "Rose, I am more sorry than you'll ever know of that night. I was very confused at the time, and I took it out on you. You deserved none of it, and I didn't mean it at all. Also, I'm deeply sorry about how I've treated you for the past four years. It's just been a long game of cat-and-mouse that needs to end. Although I don't deserve it, will you please forgive me?"

Rose was taken aback. Not only did he apologize, TO HER, but he had called her Rose. She rather liked how he said her name; it was gentle, as if he were verbally cradling and protecting it.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" she mentally yelled at herself.

"Thank you for the apology, and I do accept it. I'm tired of fighting, Scorpius. How about we throw away our past and family prejudices and well, become friends?" She surprised herself again. Didn't she hate him, less than a minute ago? Maybe she hated the way he had treated her, or the questions he left unanswered when he had started to become nice to her. Now that things were cleared up, she didn't feel any hate towards him.

Scorpius's entire face lit up, and Rose couldn't help herself; she smiled too.

"I would very much like that," he agreed. Rose giggled at his choice of words

"You said you were confused before. Is everything clarified now?" she asked.

"Yes, amazingly so. I had some help from a mirror," he said with a knowing smile. He chuckled at her reaction. "I know it sounds odd, but the mirror made me realize my true feelings for someone."

"That's great, though yes, very odd," she admitted. He laughed; Rose liked his laugh, too. It was light but had a raspy tone to it. She also liked dancing with him. She liked how his arm held her waist, and how his hand cupped hers.

"CUT IT OUT!" she yelled at herself for thinking such thoughts. She was a Weasley; he was a Malfoy. Although they were friends now, it was practically taboo!

"If I may, who you were confused about?" she asked, curious.

He chuckled. "Well, actually..."

The music cut off on a triumphant note; the song was over. Everyone around them clapped, and Scorpius (with a regretful look on his face) let go of Rose. They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say, until Lysander interrupted their moment. Scorpius's face turned to a scowl.

"Rose, you'll never believe it! I asked Dominique out, and she said yes!" he said excitedly. Scorpius's face softened slightly.

"That's great, Ly! I'm happy for you!" Rose said. She meant it, but she was a little annoyed he had interrupted Scorpius and her.

"He is your friend. Just your friend," she told herself sternly.

"Come on, we're all getting punch!" Lysander said and gestured her to follow him. She looked at Scorpius with an apologetic expression.

"Go ahead. I'll see you later," Scorpius nodded. Rose waved and let Ly drag her away.

"Oh, and Rose?" Scorpius called out. Rose turned around. "You look beautiful," he smiled. She blushed and followed Lysander to refreshments table.

**How did you guys like it? Let me know and review!**

**Also, if you have any requests for a fluff scene (like a Hogsmede date, falling asleep in each other's arms, etc.) then let me know, I might put it in the story! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I would have uploaded this chapter sooner but I had the premiere of Deathly Hallows (WAS IT THE BEST MOVIE YOU'VE EVER SEEN OR WHAT?) and I went to Michigan for the weekend. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/subscribed, you guys are wonderful! And to those who continued to review most of the chapters, thank you guys so much, you guys really put a smile on my face when you do! **

Rose woke up the next morning groggily. It took her a few moments to sit up and take in her surrondings, but when she did she saw that her common room was empty. Rose whipped her head over to her clock and saw the time was only half past nine; where was everyone? It was a Sunday! She looked around and saw their trunks were gone as well. She then realized why nobody was in the dormitory; it was the day she went home for Christmas break! The train left at ten! Rose quickly changed into her muggle clothes (a grey, V-neck, sweater and dark wash jeans), grabbed her trunk and made her way down to the courtyard where everyone would wait until Hagrid would lead them to the train in the Hogsmede train station. She looked around to try and spot her family, they were all going home as usual. Rose successfully spotted Domique's bright blonde hair and Lily's deep auburn after a few moments of hunting and went over to join them and the rest of her family.

"...Grandma's recipe to her cakes, they're brilliant!" Lily cried and everyone laughed.

"Oh, hey Rosie. Finally woke up I see?" said her cousin, James Sirius Potter, with a smirk. Rose rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We're just saying what we want for Christmas."

"I want and need an owl. How else am I going to be able to talk to Lysander over the holiday breaks?" Dominique said seriously but the others laughed along with James and Albus as they made kissy noises.

"I want a toad!" Hugo added in.

"Me too!" Louis chimed. He always agreed with Hugo.

"I want a new broom. My Lightning Flash 2000 just isn't as good as the new models. And if we want to win the house cup, I've got to be at the top of my game!" Albus complained.

"What about you, Rose?" asked Fred Lee Weasley, who was in his sixth year.

"I'd like a new quill. All of mine have frayed feathers and sticky ends," she admitted.

"Don't let my dad give you one. At the shop they recently started selling quills that shoot ink in your face," Fred laughed.

"At least she'll know what her present for Malfoy will be!" Lily chirped and everyone snorted, except Rose.

"Actually, we've decided to put our past behind us and me friends now."

Her whole family went quiet, which is something very rare considering how large it is. Rose blushed.

"You and Malfoy? Friends?" Albus asked as if questioning if he heard her right.

"Good luck with that!" James laughed and gave Fred a high-five.

"I think it's very mature what they are doing. You two should take some notes," Dominique snapped at them and put a protective arm around Rose.

"Speak of the devil..." Fred coughed. Rose whipped her head around to see Scorpius approaching.

"Hi, everyone!" he nodded with a kind smile and most everyone returned it. Even though he had been enemies with Rose didn't mean he wasn't nice towards the rest of them. He and Al were actually good friends. Others, like Lily and Hugo, weren't as kind to him and glared back.

"Just wanted to wish you all a good holiday. I'll see you when we get back," he called and left before giving a wavering glance at Rose. She blushed again but luckily her family didn't notice because Hagrid bellowed to the courtyard that it was time to start their departure for the Hogwarts Express.

"There they are!" Hermione Granger-Weasley cried when Rose and Lily, followed by their cousins and siblings, exited the bus. She quickly rushed over, along with Ginny Weasley-Potter, Fleur Delacour-Potter, and Angelina Johnson-Weasley to embrace them all.

"Ma..." groaned the boys while the girls gleefully hugged their mothers back.

"Come on, let's get home. Your Grandma Molly was starting dinner when we left," said Aunt Angelina, who was married to Uncle George. This hurried everyone up and an hour later (they took ministry cars to the Potter house) the men and children were in the living room, talking and laughing and enjoying their tea while the women prepared dinner.

The Potter house was very large, built specifically for family-get-togethers. In the backyard was a Quidditch Pitch. It was very comfortable and like a second home to Rose and her family.

"It's a wonder you didn't get expelled!" Uncle Percy cried above everyone's laughter. Fred had just been recounting a prank he pulled on Halloween.

"But he didn't! I'm so proud of you son," Uncle George said, rustling his hair.

"Thanks, Old Man. I was taught by the best, you know," Fred mused and everyone laughed again.

"It's a wonder McGonagall didn't skin you!" Ron exclaimed.

"I got lucky. She must have been a little tipsy because when she caught me, all she said was 'Just like your father...' and walked away! It was bloody brilliant!"

"Aren't you going to say something, Dad? Scold him? Anything?" Uncle Percy pestered Grandpa Weasley.

"I dealt with these shenanigans since you kids were born and I refuse to do anymore. He's your kid Georgie, now I get to sit back and enjoy the stories," Grandpa Weasley claimed. The room roared with laughter, and although Rose had witnessed the scheme, she had tears rolling down her eyes and her sides ached. This was one of those moments that could make her Patronus fully developed: her whole family together, laughing. The only thing that could make it better was...

"Dinner's ready!" Grandma Molly called from the dining room. Everyone cheered.

Life was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Wake up, Rosie! It's Christmas Morning!" Lily cried, shaking Rose awake. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, get UP!"

Lily jumped on top of Rose. "Gerroff," she mumbled into her pillow but didn't budge. She had been dreaming about her past few days at the Potter house: snowball fights and quidditch with her cousins, baking with her aunts and Grandma Molly, chess with her dad, and Teddy and Victorie's engagement just last night!

"Fine, you leave me no choice. Rictumsempra!"

Rose nearly fell of the bed in a fit of laughter from the tickling charm. Lily had only lifted it once Rose managed to scream, "I'm up! I'm up!". She was wide-awake now.

"Where's Dominique?" Rose asked, pulling on her scarlet red robe.

"She's already downstairs! Everyone is going to start opening presents, come on, hurry!" Lily cried and practically dragged Rose down the stairs.

The giant pine tree that had been lavishly decorated in the living room now sheltered hundreds of presents in all different shapes and sizes. Her whole family was on the couches and floor, besides Teddy and Victoire, and a few presents already lay unwrapped in front of Hugo and Louis.

"What, you started without me?" Rose fake pouted.

"Sorry dear, but you inherited your father's sleeping habits," her mother laughed. Rose sat next to Albus and everyone began unwrapping her presents.

It took a few hours but eventually everyone had opened their gifts, said their thank you's, and gotten full on coffee cake and hot chocolate. The lot cleared out and left to recover for the grand Christmas Day feast that night. Rose stayed behind with James, Lily, Fred, and Hugo. The rest of her cousins had disappeared along with the rest of their family.

"Well this has been the best Christmas yet," James said cheerfully and the rest agreed.

"I'm pretty sure I own all of Zonko's merchindise now, and I have all my dad's stuff already. I'm set for the Auror Acedemy next year!" Fred said triumphantly.

"Hey, Rose, you might want to come over here," Lily called. Rose shuffled in her slippers over to the tree while the boys launched into a conversation about pranks.

"What's up, Lils?"

"I found this in the back." Lily held up a rectangular black box tied with a black satin bow. On the tag, in elegant script, was her name.

"Do you think it's cursed?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Their are two aurors in the house, and practically the whole Order of the Phoenix. I can assure you it's not hexed, Rose. Now go on, open it!"

Rose gently untied the bow and let in fall to the ground. She carefully removed the top and gasped. Inside was a new, limited edition quill. It looked very expensive. She took it out and examined it. It was beautiful, but who could have possibly sent it?

"Look, a note!" Lily cried and pointed to the bottom of the box. Rose snatched it before Lily could make a grab and read:

_Dear Rose,_

_Happy Christmas! I over heard you wishing for a new quill and saw this in a shop while I was shopping for last minute gifts. Please do not think you have to do the same. See you at the end of break!_

_Yours,_

_Scorpius_

Lily, who had read the note over Rose's shoulder, gasped. Rose stared at the note, re-reading it to make sure it was legitimate. When she was sure, she placed the quill back in the box next to the note. It was only a matter of time before Lily erupted.

"Scorpius Malfoy bought you a bloody present for Christmas? I can't believe it. I'm in a state of shock. I'm dreaming!" Lily cried and started to pace the carpeted floor.

"He what?" James inquired, the quidditch discussion forgotten.

"...and a quill, too! And a nice, expensive quill! I should have chosen an incredibly rich guy to be my enemy-turned-friend years ago. You sure no how to pick them Rose!" Lily rambled, still pacing. She always did that when something she didn't understand happened.

"A present? Really? Are you sure it's not cursed?" Fred questioned.

"Better have Uncle Harry or Dad take a look at it," Hugo insisted.

"ENOUGH! It's a Christmas present, a simple trinket to represent our new truce! This family always jumps to conclusions," Rose grumbled before grabbing the rest of her gifts and truding back to her room; she needed to think things over.

It was quite odd for Scorpius to be so nice to her, but then again these past few weeks have been very odd indeed. Should she get the quill examined? Rose gently lifted it out of the box once more. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, but...

She quickly went to the old, ornate desk next to the window and pulled out some parchment.

_Reveal your curse._

It was a trick her dad had taught her to find any hexes in quills. She waited for ink to shoot in her face or the paper to explode but nothing happened. Maybe Malfoy really did want to be friends after all…

Rose pulled out a clean sheet of parchment and began her thank-you note.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I must admit, when I received your present I was a bit surprised. My family started jumping to conclusions right away, claiming it was bewitched. If it turns out to be so, you'll have to deal with them, so I trust the quill works as perfectly as it looks._

_Thank you for your present, and I will get you something in return no matter how much you protest. Happy Christmas and see you after break!_

_Always,_

_Rose_

**Was that a good length for a chapter? Would you prefer longer/shorter ones? And how did you like Scorpius's gift? Let me know and review!**

**Question of the chapter: My favorite part of the new Deathly Hallows movie is when Voldemort attempts to hug Draco. I literally peed myself when I saw it! What about you guys?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you **_**so**_** much to all who subscribed and reviewed and those who continue to do so! I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

It was the first day back from the holidays. Rose had woken up early that morning feeling to excited for classes to start to sleep anymore. She was dressed, groomed, and in the Great Hall eating toast before any of her cousins. Eventually they all showed up, looking very sluggish and tired. The only person as awake as Rose was Dominique because she couldn't wait to see Lysander again.

"Who is the special someone you're awake for Rosie? Could it be your new best mate, Malfoy?" Albus joked but shut up when Rose charmed his hair blue.

"Haha, very funny. Now change it back!" Albus demanded. Rose grabbed her bag off of the floor and started to head out of the Great Hall.

"Nah, I'm okay. See you at lunch!" she waved back to a furious Albus. He inherited his father's temper. Someone caught up with her as soon as she left.

"Hello, Rose. How was your break?" said a perfectly well mannered Scorpius Malfoy. He was wearing his Slytherin uniform but his cloak was in his bag and the sleeves of his sweater were pushed up, giving him a very relaxed look. Rose wondered how he managed to look so handsome but erased the thought from her mind almost immediately.

".Still.!" she thought to herself in frustration but composed herself to answer his question.

"Fantastic! How about yours?" she asked him.

"Brilliant, thanks. My family went to Monte Carlo and I tried to get tan..." Scorpius held out is pale, exposed forearms. "But alas, I'm forever cursed with this white-as-marble skin!"

Rose laughed effortlessly. "Maybe you should have gotten bronzer for Christmas!"

"What's bronzer?" Scorpius crinkled his blonde eyebrows.

"It's a tan in a bottle. Muggles use is all the time. My grandpa went a little crazy once when he discovered it...he was orange for a week!"

Scorpius laughed his raspy laugh and Rose smiled, pleased. "And thank you for your gift, it was really nice of you. I am going to get you something in return though!"

"Rose, please don't, I don't want anything!" Scorpius argued.

"Oh please, everyone likes getting gifts."

"You don't have to!"

"But I want to," Rose smiled and nudged his shoulder.

"Whoa, what as that?" she thought to herself. She couldn't believe she had touched him. Well, it was completely casual of course, but a few weeks ago she wouldn't have believed she could. He shot her a dazzling smile in return and Rose brushed off her worries, feeling as if they didn't matter anymore. They found Professor Flitwick looking over some parchment when they entered the Charms classroom.

"Ms. Weasley and Mr. Mal..." the Charms teacher trailed off, looking confused. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but it's very odd to see you two walking into a class...well, smiling together."

Rose blushed. Scorpius smiled wider.

"We've made a truce," he announced and slung his arm around Rose. She blushed furiously, but admittedly liked his arm around her shoulders.

Flitwick chuckled. "Well, let's hope it lasts. And look, you two are sitting next to each other this term." He pointed to the charmed seating chart in his hands. "This truce couldn't have come at a better time."

"I couldn't agree more, Professor," Rose chimed in. She really had to start focusing on O.W.L.'s. Scorpius removed his arm (much to her dismay) from her shoulders and sat down where Flitwick's chart directed him. Rose took the seat beside him. Eventually, the rest of the class filed in, giving Scorpius and Rose confused looks. Not only were they sitting next to each other but they were talking civilly. In fact, they were joking around and smiling!

"Settle down, class! Settle down!" Flitwick commanded, but it did no good. Countless people were still murmuring about Scorpius and Rose.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! Yes, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are friends now, so will you all stop whispering among yourselves?" The class went silent. Rose felt her face grow hot once again and shoved her face in her bag, pretending to look for something.

"Thank you. Now, unto the lesson." Flitwick cleared his throat. "As you know, O.W.L.'s are mere months away. We will be learning the charm 'Silencio' today which will most likely be on your exam. Turn to page 108 in your textbooks and begin. Oh, and you will practice on the person next to you."

Rose didn't even bother turning to the page in her textbook; she had already mastered the charm over break. She sat there smugly and waited for Scorpius to practice.

"I should of known you'd already learned the spell," he chuckled without looking up. Rose started to get impatient waiting for him and tried to give him the hint to hurry up. She sighed loudly. He didn't even flinch. She tried again and she swore she saw his lips twitch, aching to smirk. After what seemed like eternity, he looked up.

"Ready when you are!"

"I've been ready for a millennium."

"Then ladies first!" Scorpius gestured to her wand.

"Alright, start rambling about something."

"Oh, so I should pretend I'm Scamander?" Rose raised her eyebrows disapprovingly but she couldn't help herself; a smile escaped from her lips.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "So yesterday I went to the Owlery to send a letter to someone. I was going to ask them for advice about telling a friend of mine something important. They told me I shouldn't beat around the bush anymore. So-"

"Silencio!" she recited. Although his lips stilled moved, no sound came out. A triumphant smile escaped from her lips. Plus, he looked very amusing mouthing words.

"What's that? I can't hear you," Rose joked. He rolled his eyes. She did wonder, however, what he would have been saying if he could still talk.

"Oh, well done, Ms. Weasley! 5 points for Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick cheered and preformed the counter-charm on Scorpius.

"I was beginning to think I'd get stuck like that!" He breathed a sigh of relief and mimed wiping sweat off his forehead. Rose rolled her eyes but grinned.

"My turn. So the other day I was shopping for a new pair of shoes when I saw a cat and the cat was so pretty I just had to pet it but-"

"Silencio!" Scorpius commanded and her voice disappeared.

"5 points for you as well, Mr. Malfoy! I say, when you get along you to make a good team." Flitwick noted and lifted the charm as the bell rang. "Class dismissed!"

Everyone gathered their books, slung their bags over their shoulders, and made their way towards the exit. The Gryffindor's were going to Transfiguration while Slytherin's had a free period.

"Well done, partner," Scorpius nodded and walked with her down the hallway.

"Thanks, you too. Why are you headed this way?"

"I'm going to the library to work on a translation for Ancient Runes."

Rose nodded. "So when you were rambling, were you making that up or...?"

"Partly. I am having trouble telling a friend something important, but I didn't go to the Owlery."

"And what do you have to tell them?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Scorpius smirked. "Nosy, aren't we? You would have known if you hadn't charmed me."

Rose pouted. "That's not fair."

"But it's fun!" he smiled goofily. They had come to the library and Scorpius looked at her with disappointed with was puzzling. "See you later Rose."

"Bye, Scorpius," she said before continuing down the corridor to Transfiguration.

Scorpius smiled all the way to the library. He hadn't imagined Rose to forgive him so quickly. And they were friends even! It was a miracle. And yet...

Scorpius knew it was wrong to wish for more then what he already had, but he couldn't help himself! He was thrilled he and Rose were friends now, good friends in fact, but he couldn't help wanting more. Every moment he spent with her he wanted to do things that wouldn't be appropriate with their new friendship. He always tried to find an excuse to touch her in some way, and felt very victorious after putting his arm around her earlier, but he wanted more. To hold her hand as they walked down the corridors to class. To tickle her to make her laugh. To brush her hair out of her eyes. To hold her. To kiss her...

But he couldn't. She didn't feel that way about him, after all. And it wasn't right to want more then he could have.

Scorpius slumped into a chair in the library, dejected.

"Beggars can't be choosers," he grumbled and took out his homework. Just as he was about to start, the seat beside became occupied.

"I know your secret," Hermes smirked. Scorpius crinkled his eyes in fake confusion but on the inside he was panicking. Did he know about Rose? What if his friends ditched him because of Rose? Or worse, what if they told her?

"What are you talking about?"

"I watched you too in Charms today. I see how you look at Rose, Scorp; like a blind man who's just seen the sun for the first time. Your in love with her, aren't you?" Hermes asked. Scorpius's first instinct was to deny it but knew it wouldn't do any good. And Hermes didn't look disgusted or devious; only understanding and triumphant he figured it out. Scorpius sighed.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

"I'm happy for you, mate!" Scorpius felt his eyes widen.

"I thought..."

"I only pretended to not like her all those years because you did. She's always been okay in my book. And besides, you've looked happier then you have in weeks!"

Scorpius felt a smile escaping from his lips. "Have you…?"

"Told anyone? No, I didn't know if you wanted me to or not. I'm sure Roger and the guys would understand though." Scorpius nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell them tonight at dinner. Wait, that may not be a good idea. I'll tell them in the Common Room."

"Good idea. So have you told her yet?" Scorpius looked taken aback at Hermes's question.

"No, of course not!"

"Why not?" Hermes frowned and crossed his arms. He looked unhappy as if this affected him in some way.

"She doesn't love me back. It's a miracle she's friendly towards me now."

"You don't know that! She looked pretty pleased to be with you in Charms today." Scorpius grinned to himself. "People change. Things can happen. I think you should tell her Scorp, she may feel the same way."

Scorpius sighed. "Maybe…thanks for being cool about this. You're a good friend when you aren't being such an annoying prat."

Hermes smirked. "Yeah, whatever. See you around, mate." He turned to go but stopped after a few steps. He turned around and gave Scorpius a meaningful look.

"I always thought you secretly liked her after all those years of teasing. Who knew I was so perceptive?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Not many people, Hermes. And they have a good reason not to think so." Hermes rolled his eyes and waved goodbye before leaving Scorpius to his thoughts. Should he tell Rose he loves her? And if so, how?

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Complaints? Compliments? :D let me know and review! It makes me absolutely euphoric when you do.**

**Question of the chapter: Who do you think will be the main character in my next story? **


	11. Chapter 11

Rose and Scorpius were at the top of the astronomy tower talking. She wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, however; she was too busy admiring him. His blonde, silky hair…grey-blue eyes…his pale glowing skin…and his pink lips. He was beautiful. After a while she'd realized he had gone quiet because she had, and they laughed at the awkward moment. His raspy, soft laugh melted her. And then he inched towards her, as if he were going to kiss her. Rose felt her breathe hitch and her heart beat wildly. He leaned in further as did she and just as there lips were about to touch...she woke up.

Rose groaned groggily. This was the fourth time in the last week she'd had the same dream. Ever since that day in Charms together, she'd started dreaming about him, but this dream affected her the most. Unlike the others, (which were usually just fragments of memories of him) whenever this particular dream ended, she woke up wanting more. Every time she woke up a new battle began: Rose was currently in an emotional war with herself over Scorpius Malfoy.

Her heart wanted her to admit she had feelings for Scorpius, but her brain wouldn't let her. It reminded her of all the times in the past he had teased, taunted, mocked, and insulted her. It reminded her of when he told her he didn't care about her. It reminded her that she shouldn't trust him.

But her head reminded her of everything he's done right in the last week. The dance, how he had apologized to her and complimented her and looked so bloody dashing. And the past week how he had joked with her and talked with her and carried her books to class and complimented her and-

Oh Merlin, she was turning into Lysander.

But alas, her brain won every battle over Scorpius Malfoy for one reason: he didn't have feelings for her back. Why love something that would never love you in return? Sure he was being nice, but he was probably just tired of all the fighting. He'd even admitted that a mirror helped him realize his feelings for someone- someone that wasn't her. Besides, she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy. It wasn't meant to be. Rose sighed; as Albus Dumbledore had once said: It does not to good to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

Rose went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. It was a Sunday morning, her designated homework day. Rose pulled on a crisp, long-sleeved white shirt and dark jeans and braided her long red hair into a side braid. Finally, she was ready.

She made her way down to the great hall to eat breakfast, but for once wasn't surprised she had beat the rest of her family; this was becoming a reoccurring event because she hardly slept in, thanks to her Scorpius-dreams. As she helped herself to some toast, Rose thought about what she had to do today. She had her Ancient Runes dialog to translate, but that was it because she had already finished her Transfiguration essay the day it was assigned.

"Good morning, Rose," said a smooth voice next to her. She felt her stomach flip. Scorpius Malfoy had taken the seat beside her.

"'Morning. You know, it's a good thing it's early, you'd probably get cursed for sitting at the Gryffindor table," she joked. He laughed her favorite laugh.

"It's a good thing I couldn't sleep," he admitted. He was wearing dark jeans as well, but he paired them with a black long sleeved shirt with a white undershirt. He looked immaculate in Rose's opinion.

"Me too," she sighed, the battle over him starting again in her head.

"Why not?" he asked and sounded almost worried.

"I'm been having weird dreams lately. They always end before something big is about to happen." He didn't have to know they were about him.

"I'm sorry. But they are just dreams, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed. She wanted them to be real so badly though! Or did she? She couldn't, it wasn't-

"So I have a question actually," Scorpius prompted. Rose nodded for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you could help me on the Transfiguration essay. We could work in the library. It wouldn't take that long."

"I'd love to help. Let me finish breakfast and I'll meet you there!"

Scorpius smiled and waved goodbye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I doubt your Animagus would be a walrus!" Rose laughed.

"It's possible! And I think I'd make a very loving Walrus if I do say so myself!"

"It's impractical! Besides, your Animagus is usually the same as your Patronus."

"But what if-"

"You're impossible," Rose doubled over laughing. Scorpius joined in, and soon they were in a full on laughing fit in the library before Mandam Pince threatened to kick them out.

"Your as bad as your cousin, Ms. Weasley!" she scolded before disappearing behind a bookcase.

"Alright, moving on," Rose cleared her throat and sat up. She didn't want to irk Pince and get kicked out again.

"I wonder how she's still here. My dad said she was old when he was in school!" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"You shouldn't judge someone by how many wrinkles they have! Even if they do look like they could use a good ironing," Rose admitted Scorpius cracked up.

"You're incredible," Scorpius said, despite himself. Rose blushed.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No really. Only you could make doing homework into one of the finest afternoons of my life," he smiled a crooked smile.

Rose blushed again. It was one of the finest afternoons of his life?

"I'm having fun too," she admitted and smiled at him.

"I can't believe we wasted a good four years tormenting each other. What a shame," Scorpius shook his head jokingly.

"Yeah, well, family rivalry got in the way. But I'm glad we're friends now!" Though half of her wished they could be more.

"As am I," Scorpius trailed off. Rose saw a look on his face that she had never seen before. He face eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth was in a tight line, sort of like a concentrated grimace. It appeared as if he were trying to decide on something. She felt very intrusive watching him think, it seemed like he was having a serious moment.

"Very odd timing to be thinking deep thoughts," Rose thought to herself. Had he been like this all day and she just hadn't noticed? He seemed to have forgotten that she was there he was so lost in thought and she felt very uncomfortable just watching him.

She searched her mind for something to say.

"You know what's funny?" Rose mused, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"How we have the same Patronus."

"Actually, I was sort of expecting it."

"Really?" Rose was surprised. They had hated each other at the time. Well actually, she had hated him, but still. "Why?"

"Let's just say that whatever your Patronus would have been, it would have been mine too," he said, staring at her as if he expected her to understand something.

"Huh?"

But Scorpius didn't answer. His face contorted into the decision-making one again. Rose sighed and decided to move on.

"So in your conclusion, don't forget to include why unregistered Animagi should be illegal, it's a real teacher pleaser and it makes it seem like-,"

"Rose, I have to tell you something," he suddenly said, his eyes penetrating hers. His face looked serious, like he had made a decision to whatever he was unsure of before.

"What is it?" she asked quietly. Scorpius put down his quill and she heard him quietly sigh and her heart started beating, like in her dream. Was he going to say what she thought he would? No, he wouldn't. But then again...

"Rose, I-" he began but was interrupted by a loud crash and a horrible smell. Rose covered her nose with her sweater.

"OUT, EVERYBODY OUT!" Madam Pince yelled. Scorpius jumped in surprise and asked what was wrong to the passing librarian. Her normally organized bun had a few strands missing and she looked frazzled.

"Jack Thomas seemed to think it was funny to let off a dung bomb-"

"It was an accident!" the fourth year cried from somewhere in the library.

"-And we all must leave at once so Mr. Filch can clean it up and remove the odor. I WANT EVERYONE OUT IMMEDIATLY! And Mr. Thomas, Professor Clearwater will be hearing about this. To think you were placed in Ravenclaw!"

"But-"

"EVERYONE OUT!"

"We'd better go," Scorpius said while hastily throwing his stuff in his bag.

"Wait! What were you going to tell me?" Rose asked, grabbing onto his sweater to keep him from escaping.

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mind. Erm, I've got to finish up some things on my own, but I'll see you tomorrow," Scorpius mumbled and squirmed out of her grip before leaving the library at a quick pace. He seemed to have lost the nerve of what he was going to say, but that wasn't good enough for Rose. She grabbed her bag and raced to catch up with him.

"Clearly it wasn't 'nothing'! Why can't you just be honest with me?" she yelled after him in the corridor. He turned around with a frustrated look on his face. Students were passing them but they were too concerned about getting away from the smell to listen.

"I can be honest with you! But what I was going to say doesn't matter so there is no point in telling you!" he looked like he was pleading with her to understand. Rose didn't notice though, she was blind with anger. He had lead her on like he had that day she hexed him and made her think...well, he made her think that he was going to tell her he liked her! She was angry for falling into his 'trap' again and angry with herself for thinking he would actually like her back. Overall, Rose was very upset, and she was going to take it out on him.

"Oh, I see how it is. You wanted us to become friends and yet you can't even trust me! Makes perfect sense!" she seethed. Scorpius narrowed his eyes from one part confusion and two parts anger.

"This has nothing to do with whether I trust you or not-"

"Which you don't."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I never said that! Just let it go Rose and stop being so bloody stubborn."

Rose felt her face go red and she scowled.

"Whatever, Scorpius. I don't care about your damn secrets!" she said and stalked off in rage. She had made sure to use the same words he had said in their last argument. Maybe then he'd know how much it hurt.

**Sorry if this was shorter than you hoped! My cousin is coming in town this weekend (which I'm very annoyed about, I don't like him too much, but he's family so I have to) and my show is next week so if I'm bad on updating please don't shun me!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and ****please continue to do so****! I give you all a virtual hug.**

**Question of the chapter: What color are my eyes?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer for all future chapters: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

"Bloody hell. Bloody, bloody hell," Scorpius muttered as he paced in front of the Slytherin common room fire. Hermes, Roger, Tam, and Boris were sitting in the leather chairs surrounding the large, marble fireplace trying to help him. Scorpius had told them his feelings for Rose a few days earlier and none of them had been surprised. Despite the common assumption of Slytherins, they didn't mind she was in Gryffindor and just wanted their friend to be happy.

"Scorp-"

"Don't you 'Scorp' me!" Scorpius snapped at Hermes and stopped pacing. "I've lost her! We had gotten so far in our friendship, too!" He sank miserably to the floor and leaned against the stone wall.

"Scorp, it's my fault, I'm the one who told you to tell her how you felt," Hermes tried.

"But I could have followed through with it! Instead I decided to be a prat when I lost the nerve and played a childish game of 'never mind'! I should have known that it would of never worked. And I insulted her too, I'm the biggest-"

"Cut it out mate, and stop banging your head against the stone, a concussion won't do us any good right now," Tam interrupted. Scorpius stopped but the miserable look of regret remained on his face.

"What I don't understand is why she was so upset. She accused you of not trusting her when she didn't trust you that you couldn't tell her!" Roger exclaimed.

"I can see why she is upset. No offense Scorpius, but you sort of, erm, led her on when you told her you had to tell her something and then backing off. Girls don't like that. It's like teasing an owl with a nut and then not giving it to them, y'know?" Tam explained. Roger bit his lip, understanding how Scorpius's would have a hard time getting her back.

"I'm a coward. I could have told her in the corridor, but I was freaked out, a million negative thoughts were rolling through my head! I took Thomas's

Dung bomb interruption as a sign to not go through with it, how thick am I?"

"Uhh... pretty thick?" Boris questioned with a stupid look on his face. The boys rolled their eyes but Scorpius hadn't even heard him.

"What's done is done and you can't go back to change anything. Your only problem now is figuring out how to fix things between you two," Hermes said. The boys nodded in agreement.

"But how?" Scorpius got up and began pacing again. "She probably hates me right now."

"I doubt that," Hermes admitted. "What you need to do is let her know how sorry you are."

"Yeah and besides, all friends fight every once in a while," Roger added in.

"But what if she asks me again to tell her what I was going to say? I honestly don't think I'm ready for her to know."

"You could make something up," Boris suggested.

"I hate lying to her," Scorpius said quietly, staring into the flames of the fire.

"Then tell her the truth: you can't tell her yet but you promise you will when the time is right," Tam instructed and Scorpius sighed.

"She's not going to like that, but it's the best I can do."

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the cackle of the fire. Luckily it was late and the rest of the Common Room was empty leaving the boys to talk freely.

"Wait, if I know Rose, she won't want to talk to me and will probably ignore me. How am I supposed to get her alone?"

"We could trap her in a classroom. Or capture her and drag her to a closet or-"

"No Boris, Rose is clever, probably more then all of us put together. It'll be hard to outsmart her," Scorpius said defeated.

"Then we need someone to help us who knows her enough to deceive her!" Hermes exclaimed.

"But who?" Scorpius asked. The boys were silent, until Roger's freckled face broke into a devious smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scorpius waited for Albus to leave the Great Hall a few days later. It had been difficult trying to corner Albus, almost as hard as trying to corner Rose, because his family or girls always surrounded him. But when Scorpius saw Albus get up from dinner he felt his spirits lift and immediately raced out of the Great Hall after him.

"Albus, wait up!" he yelled and thankfully, Albus turned around and waited.

"Hey, Scorp, what's got your wand in a twist?" Albus smiled carelessly.

"Erm, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I probably can, the real question is if I will or not," Albus smirked. Scorpius rolled his eyes but continued.

"Well, a few days ago Rose and I got into a bit of a spat-"

"Is that what she's so pissed about? Mate, what did you do to make her so angry!" Albus joked.

"It's a long story. Anyways, I've been trying to apologize, but I can never get her alone, I think she's ignoring me."

"Yeah she tends to do that. In our 2nd year I practiced my transfiguration homework on her cat, and when she found out she didn't speak for me for a month!" he laughed at the memory.

"So, will you help?" Scorpius prompted, mentally crossing his fingers

"What, to get you two alone to talk? Yeah, I'll do it. I hate seeing her unhappy, but she's too stubborn to fix things herself. And I trust you Scorpius, you're a good guy. Nothing at all like my Uncle said you'd be." Albus slapped Scorpius on the back. Scorpius, relieved Albus would help him, chuckled with him.

"Thanks, mate. And I owe you one!" Scorpius said as he started to turn the corner down to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

"Where you going? I thought you wanted to talk to her?" Albus questioned, his normally charming face puzzled.

"You can help me now? How?"

"You'll see, now come on, she'll be coming back from dinner soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose trudged up the stairs to her dormitory after dinner that night in a fowl mood. Even though her argument with Scorpius had been days ago, she was still angry and a little hurt. And because of her bad mood, she'd snapped at her family more than once at dinner this evening, so now she felt guilty to top it off! It had been the cherry on top of a very bad week.

She kicked open the door and immediately walked over to her truck in front of her bed. She needed to find her Charms book for instructions on a Cheering Charm, but where could it be?

"Looking for something?" said a smooth voice. Lily fell backwards and yelped from surprise. Sitting right in front of her on her bed was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. A million questions ran through her head as soon as she realized he was in here, in her bedroom, _on her bed_. Instead of asking them, however, she snapped.

"Get OUT!" Rose jumped up and pointed towards the door.

"No, I need to talk to you, and I'm not leaving I saw what I have to," Scorpius said defiantly and crossed his arms. Rose took out her wand and pointed it at his head.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY DORMITORY IN FIVE SECONDS-"

"Rose, please listen to me."

"WHY? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD LISTEN TO YOU, YOU NO GOOD-"

"Because I want to apologize."

Rose opened her mouth to yell at him again but no sound came out. He wanted to...apologize? Well, good! She crossed her arms and raised her eyes, giving him the "I'm waiting" look.

"Well for one thing, I'm sorry I called you stubborn. I didn't mean to offend you at all and I'm sorry I did, I was merely pointing out a trait," he took a breath and continued. "I'm also sorry I erm, 'led you on' so to say. I shouldn't have done it, but Rose, the time isn't right for me to tell you, and as my friend you can be sure that I will tell you, just not now."

Rose pondered what he said. In truth, she was pretty stubborn, just like her parents, and knew that he didn't mean to offend her. He had also apologized for tricking her and he must have had a good reason for still not telling her what it was. If she a good friend she'd believe him and let it go.

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry I was so nosy with your secret. I do trust you, Scorpius." He smiled. "Thank you for the apology, too. I will accept it, but only if you can answer something for me."

"What?"

"How in Godric's name did you get in here?" Rose demanded.

Scorpius chuckled. "I had some help from Albus."

"How did he know how to get in here?"

"There's some sort of trick step on the staircase...yeah, I'm not sure exactly. He said he uses it to visit-"

"Okay, I don't need to know about my cousin's personal life, but thanks," Rose smiled and Scorpius returned it.

"So...friends?" he asked hopefully with his hands in his pockets. Rose rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Friends," she agreed. He held out his arms with a playful smile on his face, and Rose couldn't help but to hug him back. He was warm, strong, and smelled like peppermint. Was it cologne? Whatever it was it smelled bloody fantastic. Rose soon realized how long they'd been hugging and pulled away awkwardly.

"Er, friends, excellent. Now come on, we have rounds to do," Scorpius gestured towards the door.

"Ugh, I completely forgot!" she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"It's the midnight shift," Scorpius added. Rose groaned.

"So much for finishing that remedy for Potions," she grumbled and followed him through the door, which he was holding open for her.

"Come on, let's go catch some delinquents!"

**Yay, friends again! The next chapter will be brilliant, I promise. And some …interesting things will be happening soon :D. Hope you enjoyed, please review if you did!**

**Also, my eyes are green, and my next story will either be a Lily/James of Albus Potter/O.C. **

**What month is my birthday in?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mighty thanks for all those who reviewed!**

**And double thanks to those who pointed out how I said Lily instead of Rose, these flower names will be the death of my sanity.**

**I was born in September :D**

Rose and Scorpius patrolled the Hogwarts corridors completely opposite of how Prefects are supposed to do rounds. Prefects are supposed to stay quiet, calm, and on the lookout for students out of bed. Instead, they were loud, rambunctious, and couldn't care less if there was a student wandering around. One could have walked right between them and Rose couldn't have cared.

"He WHAT?" Scorpius gasped through his snickers.

"I'm serious, he dug up the stop sign, Apparated with it to the Burrow, put it in the front yard and declared 'Death Eaters will never get us now'!" Rose imitated her kooky Grandfather Weasley. Scorpius clutched his sides laughing and Rose felt tears of laughter roll down her cheeks.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, _what on earth is so amusing_?" said a stern voice. They looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall standing in front of them, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her wrinkled face.

"Professor! We were just, um..." Rose wiped her face and straightened up, searching for a reason to explain their faulty behavior.

"No excuses! If you two can't act like Prefects, your titles will be revoked!"

"I'm sorry Professor, please don't blame Rose, it was my fault," Scorpius admitted.

"No, it was mine," Rose admitted. Scorpius gave her a look.

"NO, it was-"

"It was both of your faults! Don't let it happen again!" McGonagall cried and walked away muttering about teenagers.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked concerned and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. A few weeks ago she would have been hyperventilating right now for fear of having her Prefect privilege being taken away, but now she didn't feel the least bit scared.

She smiled at Scorpius and took his hand off her shoulder and patted it gently. "You've been a bad influence on me."

She let go of his hand and continued to walk down the corridor, searching; maybe McGonagall would still be in earshot to hear her catching a student out of bed. She wasn't afraid of loosing her Prefect position but that didn't mean she didn't want to keep it.

"Are you going to the Qudditch match this Saturday?" Scorpius suddenly asked Rose.

"Yeah, Dominique wants me to come support Lysander. He's one of the chaser's for the Ravenclaw team," she replied. Rose had never been very good at Qudditch or watching it, but was easily persuaded by her cousin.

Scorpius pouted. "You're choosing Ravenclaw over us?"

Rose smirked and ignored his question. "You're on the team, right? What position are you?"

"I'm a beater with Roger. I do hope you won't hate me when I send a bludger at Scamander's head," Scorpius joked and they laughed together.

"Alright, I'll root for Slytherin secretly but to keep Dominique happy I'm going to have to cheer for Ravenclaw every once in a while. No hard feelings?"

"Deal."

The rest of the night was very uneventful. They caught two third-years, but because they had been visiting Hagrid, Rose let them go with a warning. After about another hour Rose checked her watch.

"It's getting close to midnight, we better head back to our dormitories," Rose sighed. She didn't want her time with Scorpius to end.

"Alright, I have to get some books I left in the library, so I'll see you later," Scorpius waved and headed in the opposite way.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Scorpius shot an appreciative smile at her.

"It'll probably be locked, though," she added as they headed down the corridor.

"It's worth a shot," he shrugged as they approached the door. Coincidently, they entered the library without any problems, which was strange. Usually it was locked after hours.

"There they are!" Scorpius walked over to a table by a window and picked up two books and tucked them under his arm. "Ready to go?"

Rose nodded. "It's kind of spooky in here," she shuddered.

"I'll protect you, fair maiden!" he proclaimed and she giggled. Rose attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

"Um...Scorpius? The door won't budge."

"Really? That's weird." He jiggled the lock before pulling out his wand.

"Alohomora!" The door stayed locked. It didn't make sense! Suddenly the answer dawned on Rose.

"Oh Merlin, I think I know what's up with the door," Rose gasped. "I heard McGonagall talking to Pince about in weeks ago! Apparently, students have been sneaking out after hours a lot to get books from the Restricted section. McGonagall gave Pince permission to bewitch the door to trap students who entered the library inside so they couldn't get out until let out from the outside!"

"So...we're stuck here? For the night?" Scorpius asked in disbelief.

"Basically," Rose muttered. She couldn't believe her luck. To her surprise, Scorpius burst out laughing.

"Nothing is funny about this, Scorpius!" she smacked his arm.

"Ow," he fake pouted and rubbed where she hit. "And I know, but you gotta admit, this is a pretty screwed up situation we got ourselves in."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, if we're stuck here, we better find a place to sleep."

"There's a couch over there, by the fireplace." Scorpius pointed. A single couch. Bloody fantastic.

Scorpius seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Here, I'll sleep on the floor-"

"No, it's alright. We'll share. Erm, well, you can get the right half and I'll get the left," Rose instructed, feeling awkward. Scorpius gave her a dubious look but complied.

Unfortunately, it was a small couch, and Rose had to curl up on her end to give Scorpius enough room.

"That doesn't look very comfortable," Scorpius chuckled.

Rose ignored him and instead tried shifting positions. She tried facing the ceiling, but that put pressure on her neck. She turned to her side but that hurt her back. On top of everything, it was quite drafty in the library when the fire wasn't lit, and Rose started shivering. She could feel Scorpius giving her a worried look.

"Rose-"

"It's fine," she grunted stubbornly.

"This would be much easier and more comfortable if-"

"I said it's fine!" But her chattering teeth soon got worse, and her back started to ache. Rose felt two hands on her shoulders straighten her up and then pull her back down the other way so she was stretched across the couch, her back pressed against Scorpius's chest. She remained rigid.

"Oh come on, I don't bite," he chuckled quietly. "Do you mind...?"

"Oh, whatever," she granted him permission. His arm stretched across her middle so he was spooning her and pulled her closer to him.

Rose began to relax. She began to warm up, being so close. And she kind of liked how his strong arms held her close; it made her feel very safe. Rose breathed in his peppermint scent and felt the day start to catch up on her. She yawned widely.

"Are you comfortable now?" he murmured in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Mmph," she hummed and quickly fell asleep in his arms, too tired to worry about the attraction and comfort she was developing to Scorpius.

Although he was very tired, Scorpius stayed awake to watch Rose sleep in his arms. It felt so right, but he was still troubled. As he stroked her hair, he considered telling her he loved her again, all he had to do was shake her awake and tell her. But she seemed like the type who would be grumpy when woken up, so he held his tongue. Scorpius admired her perfect face; her red hair and pale blue eyes (her father's?) and cute button nose (her mother's?). She was beautiful.

"Ssss-ooo-pp-sss," she slurred. Scorpius felt a pang of guilt thinking he had woken her, but she didn't stir.

"Ssssccoo-pppp-usss," she slurred again, a small smile forming from her soft lips. Was she...dreaming about him? It was possible, they had spent most of the night together, but she was smiling so it must have been a good dream.

"Mmmhhhh," she sighed as if confirming his assumptions. "Scorpius."

There, she said it! She was dreaming about him! And happily, too! Scorpius felt very victorious and finally closed his eyes to sleep, a smile on his lips as well.

**I'm reallyyyyyy sorry this was short! Last time, I promise! I hope the cuteness made up for it at least :D **

**What is my favorite cooking show? (Random, I know, but I couldn't think of a good question!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Rose woke up feeling the warm sunlight stream on her face from the nearby window. A small smile formed on her lips; this was the best she had felt when she'd woken up in weeks. But when her eyes fluttered open the happiness vanished; where in Godric's name was she? Rose panicked and tried to sit up, only to find a pale arm practically shining in the sunlight around her waist, constricting any movement. Horror-struck, she struggled with unnecessary force out of Scorpius arm and fell unto the wooden floor.

"Ow," she muttered and rubbed the elbow that had broken her fall.

"Waz goin' on?" a half-asleep Scorpius mumbled, trying to sit up. His eyes were half-closed like they were fighting to stay open and he had awful bed-head. Normally Rose would have cracked up at the sight of him, but the fact that she'd woken up in his arms AND was about to get caught freaked her out so much she didn't even notice.

"Get up! We have to get out of here now!" Rose cried and hit him on his arm. Scorpius made a noise but rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up; too quick however, Rose managed to catch him before he toppled to the floor from dizziness.

"Whoa, head rush," he said and shook his head. "Thanks."

It took Rose a few seconds to realize she still had her arms holding him and quickly dropped them, red in the face. Was it bad that it felt natural to have him so close? She made her way towards the door, thoroughly confused but incredibly frightened of being discovered by a teacher. Merlin did she hate being a teenage girl with these conflicting emotions!

"If someone catches us in here, we're dead! We have to get out!" she wailed.

"Alright, calm down, everything is going to be fine. First off, what time is it?" His voice was so soothing Rose almost believed him. She checked her watch: 6:53.

"Six fifty-three."

"Okay, the library opens and Pince arrives promptly at seven, so we've got about seven minutes to get out."

"That doesn't make me any more calm!" Rose shrieked, terrified now. Scary images passed through her mind; McGonagall stripping her badge, her parent's disappointed faces, and the Gryffindor hating her for loosing them hundreds of points. The ease and confidence she had felt last night had evaporated, leaving her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach from the possible consequences. Or was it there because she had just spent the night in Scorpius's arms?

"Hold on, I'm thinking..." Scorpius muttered and started pacing. His face had contorted into worry, and Rose was sure her features matched his. She self-consciously attempted to fix her tie, something she did whenever she felt anxious.

Miraculously, the door burst open at that moment. Rose screamed and Scorpius yelped from surprise. There, standing in the doorway, was none other then her cousin James Potter.

"James, you prat! You gave me a fright!" Rose yelled, but felt a weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Sorry for trying to enter the library," James rolled his eyes. "I've got a paper due for first period Charms and I need a book here to finish it."

"Slacker," Rose replied automatically.

"What so you think your doing here then?" James asked, eyes squinted in challenging manner. They landed on her rumpled clothes and the couch-pillows on the floor.

"Hold on, have you spent the night here?" he asked incredulously. His eyes widened into shock (and horror) as he noticed Scorpius's messed up hair and Rose's undone tie. He gaped, lost for words.

"James, it's not what it-" Scorpius started to say, but was interrupted by a furious James.

"SHUT UP MALFOY AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY COUSIN, YOU-"

"Obliviate!" Rose cast the memory-erasing charm at him. James's furious eyes turned soft and his face transformed into a dreamy expression.

"Sorry he shouted to you. Like I said, my family tends to jump to conclusions. Now come on, let's get out of here." Rose commanded and dragged her dazed cousin into the corridor. Scorpius grabbed his books and followed her out.

"It's alright, the evidence to his assumptions was pretty solid," Scorpius said bluntly and Rose blushed in response. "What are we going to do with him?"

"He'll come around quickly. I only meant to erase the last few minutes." Sure enough, James quickly snapped out of his dreamy expression and his eyes focused in on Scorpius and Rose.

"Oh, hey guys! I was just on my way to the library to get a book I need for Charms essay, it's due first period."

"We were just on our way back from McGonagall's office. She wanted to question us about a student we caught last night," Scorpius replied casually. Rose was very impressed by his quick thinking and felt a rush of pride fill her chest.

"Why so early? What'd the kid do? Do I know him?" James questioned with a curious look on his face.

"Erm...can't answer that, it's against um, Prefect code," Rose spluttered out, not sounding at all like Scorpius's innocent manner. She could see him smirking out of the corner of her eyes; damn him and his ability to improvise perfectly!

"Right...well, I'll see you later Rose," James said as if he were unconvinced with their story but uncaring enough to let it go. "And nice bed head Scorpius, you might want to get yourself a comb mate," he snickered.

"Good morning, students. Up early I see," Madam Pince appeared behind them.

"You know what they say, the early owl gets the nut!" Rose cheered in an unnaturally high voice. She really had to work on this lying thing. "Bye!"

Rose and Scorpius turned and walked away to avoid further questions.

"That family..." Rose heard Pince mutter behind them. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

"...I need a book," James answered frankly. Rose and Scorpius giggled to each other before turning the corner to the staircases.

"So... how did you sleep last night?" Scorpius asked, trying to sound casual.

"Erm, fine. What about you?" she replied curtly.

"Fine. I had weird dreams though; Peeves was repeatedly pranking me while I tried to get to class. Did you have any dreams last night?" Scorpius smirked in as if he knew something special.

"Um, the same as usual," Rose said. It was the truth; she had had her Scorpius-dream once again, but this time they had actually kissed. In her dreams it felt wonderful, but come on, it was in her dreams- literally!

"Really? Do you mean that?" Scorpius asked, eyes wide in excitement. Did he know something she didn't? Whatever, she was too tired to question it. They stopped at the portrait hole of the Fat Lady.

"I don't remember you coming back last night," she said in a superior tone

"It's none of your business," Rose muttered, embarrassed. Honestly, hasn't anyone been taught the rule of assuming? The Fat Lady harrumphed and examined their appearances, her facial expression turning mischievous.

"_What_ have you two been up to?" she raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her chubby face.

"Oh shut up," Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned to Rose.

"I'll see you in class later. This was...fun, believe it or not," he winked and walked away. Rose smiled to herself before turning back to the portrait.

"Flattered flamingos," she said with a slightly pink face.

"Yes indeed," the Fat Lady said as she opened, still smirking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day Rose sat on her bed doing homework. Normally she'd be doing it in the Common Room, but Fred was showing off something new he'd invented and Rose didn't want to get involved. She'd let Kyle Finnigan, the other Prefect deal with it.

"Knock knock, who's there, your favorite cousin Lily!" said a voice outside of the door. Rose rolled her eyes but didn't protest when she barged into the bedroom. "Rose, it's a Friday night, and you're in here alone doing homework. That's just sad."

"I'm going to be busy tomorrow and I have a lot, so why not get ahead?"

"People will think you're mental, of course."

"What if I don't care?"

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to lend me some of that self-confidence that's oozing out of you," Lily smirked and Rose laughed. Leave it to Lily to come up with a retort every time.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily said suddenly, worrying Rose. Her large eyes looked sad despite the rest of her face, giving her true emotions away.

"Anything, Lils."

"Why didn't you tell me you fancy Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily pouted. Rose felt herself freeze.

"Anything except that," she muttered and walked over to her trunk, pretending to look for something to avoid looking into Lily's eyes.

"So you DO fancy him! Aw Rose, you can trust me, you know that right?"

"I do trust you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Rose shrugged nonchalantly. "Who said I ever fancied him anyways?"

"Well..." Lily got up from the bed and started walking around the room absentmindedly. "The Fat Lady might have told me about your little 'sleepover'."

Rose felt herself blush. Damn that portrait! "Nothing like that happened."

"I figured. But if not, what did?"

Rose explained to Lily the whole story about the bewitched library and astonishingly getting out of there, thanks to James, except the part about falling asleep in his arms. Some things were too personal even for her cousin.

"Well that still doesn't answer my question. Do you like him or not?"

Rose was quiet for a while. She contemplated her and Scorpius's friendship and how there was always something more to it. How he could always make her smile, his charm, and his beautiful face...

"Yeah, I suppose I do. I just didn't tell you because I didn't know myself."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you knew all along, you just didn't let yourself admit it." Rose tried to frown but couldn't help herself when a smile escaped from her lips. She returned to her bed and started picking at a loose thread on a pillow as Lily sat besides her, bouncing excitedly.

"So, are you going to tell him?"

"No, of course not!"

"Why not?" Lily pouted.

"He doesn't like me back," Rose said in a quiet voice, hugging the pillow close to her.

"You don't-"

"I just don't want to tell him, okay?" she snapped.

_"I just don't want to tell him and be thourouly embarrassed when he doesn't reciprocate the feelings,"_ she added mentally.

"They say if you don't let it out, your going to let it eat you away," Lily warned in a singsong voice.

"I'll be a damn cannibal then," Rose muttered. Did Scorpius like her back, even a little bit? And if she did tell him she liked him, would things ever be the same? Rose answered 'no' to both of these questions, completely oblivious to the truth.

Rose fell into a restless sleep that night, having no idea what lay in store for her the next day.

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys make my day! **

**Coming up next…a party in the Slytherin common room, some butterbeer, and a **_**lot**_** of confessions!**

**My favorite cooking show is Giada at Home :D I think a few of you guessed correctly so gold star for you!**

**Next question: I have something really cool in my backyard. What is it?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Scorpius woke up the morning of the big match with butterflies in his stomach. The butterflies hadn't subsided even the slightest by the time he had left for breakfast and seemed to increase when he look disgustingly at the food in front of him.

"Come on, mate, you've got to eat,: persisted Hermes.

"I don't think it'll stay in my stomach if I do," Scorpius admitted a little sheepishly.

"Roger's eating though!" Tam pointed to Roger who was gulping down anything he could get his hands on. "Watch it, you're allergic to bananas!"

Roger glanced at the half-peeled fruit in his hand, surprised, as if he had no idea how it'd gotten here. He tossed it towards some first years absent-mindedly and grabbed a handful of bacon.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Roger stuffs his face when he's nervous, you know that."

"'Oo ot!" Roger tried to defend himself through a mouthful of food. Scorpius's stomach churned.

"I'll see you in the lockeroom, Roger," Scorpius got up from the table and made his way towards the lockeroom to get into his robes. He had just made it to the Entrance Hall however when he spotted a familiar man admiring a portrait of a troll playing a game of Wizard's chess.

"Dad!" Scorpius cried and ran to greet his father, Draco Malfoy. Draco turned and smiled: Scorpius was his pride and joy. The two towheads embraced.

"Hello son," his father beamed. "Have you grown since Christmas?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Only enough to pass you, old man."

"If your Grandfather ever heard you disrespect me like that he might have a heart attack," Draco laughed but Scorpius frowned; he hated his Grandfather. He has rude, discriminating, and one of the reasons why his father had had a miserable life. In his old age, Lucius Malfoy would have hallucinations that Voldemort was still alive and coming to torture Lucius; Scorpius would always crack up and get tsk'ed by his mother. The best part about having a Pureblood, Slytherin relative, however, is every time you mention your favorite class is Muggle Studies, there is a little pulse in their forehead that seems to explode out of their head.

"So what're you doing here?" Scorpius asked, changing the subject.

"I came to watch you play of course!" Draco said, valiantly.

"But what if we loose?" Scorpius mumbled, the butterflies fluttering away as if their lives depended on it.

"Then I'll know you gave your best effort to win," Draco smiled. Scorpius looked up at his father's face. Draco had some slight wrinkles and a scruffy beard on his chin, but even through the receding hairline, Scorpius could see so much of himself in it.

"Thanks Dad."

By that time, students had already begun to drift out of the Great Hall to get good seats for the match. Scorpius spotted a all-too-familiar red-head over his dad's shoulder and he had a brilliant idea as his heart started fluttering as much as his stomach.

"Rose! Hey, ROSE!" he yelled. Rose turned around and her face lit up when she saw that he was the one who had called her name. It quickly changed to a horrified expression when she saw whom he was standing next to. "Come here!"

She reluctantly complied and walked over slowly to greet the two Malfoys. When she finally got there, Scorpius put his arm around her, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her blush. Oh how he loved she when did that.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet my father," he gestured to the man.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Rose said quietly and shook his hand timidly, as if she was expecting to get cursed at any moment.

"You as well, Miss Weasley," he smiled. "You resemble your parents magnificently."

"Thank you. Scorpius looks a lot like you as well."

Scorpius was practically beaming. His father and the girl he loved were getting along! Take _that_ family prejudice!

Draco gave his son a significant look. "Now, are you two…"

"Friends? Yes, good friends father! Very good friends!" Scorpius cut in before his father could finish his sentence. He knew that it was not what his family meant but the wanted to avoid the awkwardness it would of caused if he had finished it.

"Ah, I so thought…well, never mind," Draco thought out loud. "Now Scorpius, you better go get your robes on, the match starts in a half hour," Draco reminded his son.

"Right! Well, see you later Rose. And Dad-"

"I'll have to leave as soon as the game is over I'm afraid, the Ministry is already having my head for missing the Jenx Trial," he rolled his eyes. "So good luck and good job in advance!" Scorpius hugged him and left for the locker rooms in a confident mood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Scorpius Malfoy of Slytherin has caught the snitch in less then a minute! A new record for Hogwarts, I believe. Slytherin wins 150-0!"_

The crowd was roaring; it was unbelievable! Scorpius clutched the snitch in his hand and punched it in the air victoriously.

"Yes!"

His team swarmed him as soon as he touched the ground to give him their congratulations. Even the Ravenclaws had to admit it was pretty impressive. The crowd started spilling out of the stands; this new record was something to celebrate. Everyone was hugging and cheering in the middle of the pitch, and if this wasn't house unity then Scorpius didn't know what was. Suddenly, he felt two arms warp around his waist from behind.

"Well done, Scorpius! Well done!" Scorpius spun around to see a rosy-cheeked Rose ("How ironic," he thought.) grinning ear to ear. Her eyes sparkled in excitement and Scorpius forgot all about the match; he was looking at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Thanks Rose," he smiled back at her. Something seemed to click inside of him at that moment. All he wanted to do was lean down and kiss her on her perfect lips, gentle and slow, but with passion. He didn't even care they were surrounded by the whole school; all he cared about was her. He wanted her. He _needed_ her. And he would of probably done it to if Roger hadn't of sapped him on the back with glee, breaking his trance.

"Oi, party in the common room! Let's go mate!"

"I'll meet you up there."

"But-" Scorpius shot him a look and glanced at Rose. Finally understanding, Roger nodded and headed off to the Slytherin common room with a heard of people all dressed in green.

"You heard Roger, let's go!" Scorpius took Rose's hand and attempted to pull her towards the castle but she didn't budge.

"To the Slytherin party? Are you daft?"

"Of course not!"

"Scorpius, I'm a _Gryffindor_. I take one step into the dungeons-"

"And I'm the Slytherin who caught the snitch to win the game! They _have_ to let you in on my orders. Besides, they'll be too euphoric to even care!"

Rose bit her lip. "I don't know."

"You can invite your family to join us if you want!" And with that, Rose agreed to meet Scorpius next to the Slytherin common room later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Where was she? Was she hurt? Did someone hurt her? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have her come to the party after all!_

Scorpius stood in front of the common room entrance fretting about Rose's absence. It had been an hour; where was she?

As if on cue, Scorpius saw the Gryffindor coming towards him at the end of the corridor, Albus keeping stride next to her. His heart leapt with joy and relief.

"You had me waiting an hour for him?" he joked, pointing to her cousin.

Rose sighed. "Well I asked everyone else, but they all had their excuses. Dominique needed to comfort Lysander, Lily had a paper to do, Fred's working on some new invention, Louis and Hugo want to practice their Cheering charms on the Ravenclaws," she paused to roll her eyes. "And James just doesn't like Slytherins."

"Then why'd you come, Al?" Scorpius asked.

"I love to party!" Albus pretended to be in a mosh pit and Rose rolled her eyes again while Scorpius laughed. "Plus, Slytherin girls are _hot!"_

"What about Lilah?" Rose smirked.

"Lilah Parker? The fourth year?" Scorpius inquired.

"What about her?" Albus said as if he was trying to look cool, but his blush gave away the illusion.

"Oh please. I see the way you talk to her, look at her, flirt with her…" Rose said ominously. Scorpius bit his tongue to keep from snickering at Albus's embarrassed expression.

"Come off it…that's ridiculous. Lilah is like a little sister to me," Albus crossed his arms defiantly.

"Whatever you say…" Rose trailed off, still smirking.

"Shall we go in then?" Scorpius interrupted when he noticed Albus's hand flinch for his wand.

"Yeah. I need a good snog," Albus muttered. Scorpius opened the common room door and the three friends were greeted with a deafening noise. It was a mix of laughter, butterbeer glasses clinking, talking, and the feint buzzing of toy snitches.

"Wow, you Slytherins sure know how to party!" Albus said, completing forgetting about the past conversation and jumped into a crowd of people. "WOOOO-HOOO!"

"And then there were two," Rose laughed.

"Want to get some drinks?" Scorpius offered, pointing to the makeshift bar near the bookcases.

"Sure."

"And I said 'I'm OVER you, okay?' but he still didn't get it!" a girl who Rose was pretty sure named Marge drunkenly ranted by the bar. "Some boys are SOOOooOOO clingy, y'know!"

Her friend with blonde curly hair tipsily giggled. "Totallyyy!"

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and cracked a smile.

"Please make sure I don't end up like those two!" Rose snorted.

"From a few butterbeers? No way," Scorpius picked up a glass of Firewhiskey. "A few shots of this and you'll get there. But I doubt you can handle even one so you're safe."

Rose's blue eyes squinted in their familiar kitten-trying-to-be-a-tiger manner. "Oh really?" Scorpius shrugged innocently. Rose grabbed a shot glass and the bottle out of Scorpius's hand and poured herself a shot.

"Bottoms up!" Much to Scorpius's amusement, Rose coughed and smoke came out of her ears. He didn't stop laughing for a half hour.

They spent the next hour talking with other people and trying to catch the toy snitches that were flying around. Eventually they ended up on the couch in front of the fireplace, for the couples that had been previously entwined had moved to their respected dormitories. Every now and then one or two people would come up to congratulate Scorpius on his game, asking for a play by play of the action. Thankfully there was hardly any action to describe, so the Slytherins would leave Rose and Scorpius as quickly as they came.

"Who knew you were so popular?" Rose laughed.

Scorpius sighed. "It's not easy being me." Rose wacked him with a pillow.

They talked for a while about everything and anything like they always had. It was nice just sitting there, enjoying each other's company. But sometime around six the talking and turned into a comfortable silence and Rose and Scorpius were both admiring each other. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. All he wanted to do was kiss her at that very moment.

"Scorpius…" Rose whispered. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion and he followed her gaze to where they were holding hands. Oh, he didn't remember doing that. He must of done it sub-consciously. Rose blinked slowly and Scorpius could tell that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. All he had to down was take her chin in his other hand and kiss her on her perfect lips. It seemed so simple. Rose started to slowly lean in and Scorpius's heart started beating wildly. If he had noticed it he would have sworn he were having a heart attack. His eyes closed as if a light dimmer controlled them, slowly but surely. They were going to kiss in three….two….one….

Nothing happened. The heat from his hand disappeared. He looked up only to see the spot where Rose was empty and a flash of red hair rushing through the common room door.

"Dammit Rose," he growled and chased after her, determined to have her admit the feelings for him that he _knew_ were there.

Please read the following Author's Notes. They are important!

**1) I know I said there would be some confessions in this chapter, but I just had to hold off until the next one and give you all a cliffhanger :D**

**2) If you like how I portrayed Draco Malfoy, let me know! If you didn't like it, let me know to! I figured he would of changed a lot after the war. I'd love to know the different opinions of what he matures to.**

**3) Congrats to those who guessed it; I have a tree house in my backyard! As in a tree house my dad, uncle, and grandpa built when I was six out of wood. A legit treehouse. It's wonderful!**

**4) I'd like to get a huge THANK YOU, YOU'RE INCREDIBLE! to **_**Ritta Prongs**_** who made a fan drawing for my story. She's actually one of the most talented artists I've ever seen. For those who want to see it, here is the link:**

**.com/art/Who-would-have-guessed-244905174**

**If anyone else is interested in doing something like this, please let me know, I'd love to see it!**

**5) Next question: What is my favorite band? It's kind of unknown, and if you guess it correctly, I will write an oneshot of your choice. Here is a hint: my favorite song by them is called "**

**David". **

**6) You might have noticed how I mentioned another character, a potential love interest of Albus. There story is in my new story, **_**Speechless.**_** Check it out if you're interested!**

**7) I really don't mean to offend anyone by my language. They are teenagers and I figured that that's how they would talk. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Every single one of you deserve a cookie. Let's try to get to 100!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Rose! Rose Weasley, I know you're here some where, you can't hide from me!" Scorpius shouted. There was not a person in sight. The echoing footsteps made by Rose that Scorpius had been following stopped and he cursed.

"Merlin if she used a secret passage-" he stopped when he turned a corner to a corridor that had glassless windows to the courtyard. Sitting on a stone bench, watching the sunset, was none other then Rose herself. She was waiting for him. Scorpius walked up to her soundlessly and sat down beside her, waiting patiently for her to say something.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rose mused about the setting sun, a tear rolling down her cheek. Scorpius didn't know what to say, for it had nothing on the girl sitting next to him.

"Why did you run away?" he finally asked quietly.

The tears started falling more steadily now. "I-I just couldn't, Scorpius! You're a-a Malfo-yy, a Pure-blood," she gasped through her tears. "I'm the daughter of a blood traitor and mudblood!"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Scorpius laughed without humor. "Rose, you met my father today, we aren't like that! We don't care! Blood purity is a thing of the past!"

Rose mumbled inaudible response.

"What did you say?"

She took a deep breath. "I said, my father doesn't think so. To him I think you'll always be the Malfoys he used to know."

"No offense Rose, but I don't really care about what your father thinks about us, because I'll do anything in my power to change his mind."

Rose looked at him with sad eyes, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Why though?"

"Remember that day in the library when I said I had to tell you something but I stopped? And then I said I'd tell you when the time was right?" She nodded.

This was it. He had to tell her _now_.

"The time is now." Scorpius took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Rose Weasley," he took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "I'm in love with you, utterly and hopelessly in love with you. You are all I think about, all I really care about actually. I'd do anything for you, anything. Including telling your father everything I just said even though I might get beaten in the process." She gave a meek smile. "And I know you love me too. "

Rose didn't say anything. She just looked at him as if she were trying to tell if he was telling the truth. She wasn't convinced.

"I had been working on my Patronus for a while now, even before we had learned it in class. Originally it was a falcon, but then I fell in love with you, and you know how Patronuses can alter from love? I think that's what happened when it suddenly became a fox, just like yours."

She was still silent.

"Rose, you can trust me. I'm not going to let you down. I'll say it again and a million times after that: I love-"

A pair of soft lips on his interrupted him. The hand that was not holding his was placed gently on his cheek. Scorpius took his free hand and tangled it in her hair. He felt...well, brilliant! Of course there were a thousand other adjectives that could do a justice with how he felt, but he was too busy and uncaring to choose one. Scorpius deepened the kiss and she responded immediately. Rose was in complete bliss right now. She was in the arms of the man she loved; nothing seemed to really matter. And so the two kissed passionately as the sun sank into the horizon, the pinks and oranges dancing away while the moon took its rightful place in the sky, casting a spotlight through the window on the couple. Of course, they were a bit preoccupied to even notice the sheer beauty of it all.

Eventually (and reluctantly) they broke apart, gasping for breathe and smiling with joy. Rose looked at Scorpius and smiled euphorically.

"I love you too, Scorpius."

Oh how long he had waited to hear those words! Scorpius felt if he looked into the Mirror of Erised right this minute, he'd see himself exactly the way he was. Scorpius leaned down and kissed Rose again, gentler then before, but with more passion then he knew he had.

"Well, well, well," said a drawling voice. Scorpius and Rose looked up to see a swaying Albus Potter. "And Trelawney said I didn't _'The Gift_.'" Albus's snicker bounced off the walls.

"What in Godric's name is he talking about?" Rose muttered with a mortified expression on her face, from getting caught snogging by her cousin or seeing him tipsy, Scorpius didn't know.

"Utter nonsense," Scorpius replied. "He must have had the Firewhiskey, he looks pretty drunk."

"No, no! Not nonsense!" Albus slurred.

"Come on, we better help him to his dorm or who knows where he'll end up," Scorpius grinned. The pair walked over and both put Albus's arms over their shoulders, supporting him.

"Oh, thanks loves. Now where was?" Albus looked at the moon dreamily. "Ah yes! Trelawney told me that I did not posses _'The Gift'_, but I'd always knew you'd end up together..."

"Did you now?" Rose asked pretending to be intrigued. Scorpius snorted.

"Why yes I did. And what do I come across? You two snogging! I'm a Seer, I am!"

"Be sure to tell McGonagall that," Scorpius falsely urged and it was Rose's turn to giggle.

"Naturally, naturally," Albus trailed off. They had reached the common room and few minutes later and Albus started yelling.

"No, I don't live here! NOOOO!" he shouted.

"SHH, keep it down Al, we'll get caught by Filch!" Rose demanded.

"NO, I LIVE IN THE SHREIKING SHACK!" Albus cackled and hiccupped.

"This is bloody ridiculous," Rose mumbled and turned to the Fat Lady. "Flattered Flamingos."

"Absolutely," she said and the portrait hole opened.

"Want to know why it's called the Shrieking Shack?" Albus yelled when they got safely inside. Thankfully the only people left in the common room was her family, probably waiting up to see if Rose and Albus had survived the Slytherin party. They turned around to face the trio.

"Why?" Scorpius sighed.

"I bring a new girl to join me every night!" Albus rolled on the floor laughing.

"Hey, I taught him that one!" James cried from over by the fireplace. "He can't rip off my material even if he is piss drunk. I told him not to go to that Slytherin party!

Rose sighed impatiently. "Does anyone have a sobering draught?"

"Here you go, good ole' dad gave me a pack before we left on the train. I wonder what he thinks I do at this school," Fred trailed off, chuckling.

"You keep it handy?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know what could happen," Fred shrugged. Rose grabbed it and turned to Albus.

"Drink this Potter."

"Vat iz et?" he asked in a French accent then giggled. "I'm Auntie Fleurrrrr."

Rose sighed impatiently and forced the brown liquid into his mouth. Everyone waited a few seconds before Albus sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn, how drunk did I get?" he chuckled.

"Enough to use my Shrieking Shack joke, you git," James socked him in the arm.

"No, I mean I had these hallucinations," he looked up at Scorpius and Rose. "Your not going to believe it, but I swear I saw you two snogging."

Much to Rose's dismay, the family laughed.

"Mate, WHAT did you drink?" Hugo gasped through his giggles.

"I didn't know a side-affect of Firewhiskey was idiocy," James snorted.

Rose felt herself blush. How dare her family insult her and Scorpius like this! She could feel Lily's curious eyes on her and got a brilliant idea. Rose turned to Scorpius and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I've got some things to sort out," she said loudly to get her family's attention. "I'll see you tomorrow though."

And with that, Rose stood on her tiptoes and kissed a bewildered Scorpius. When they broke apart Rose smirked at her family's gaped mouths.

"Er...right. See you," Scorpius mumbled. "And um, be careful," he added in a lower voice.

As soon as he left, her family exploded.

"What the _HELL_ was that?"

"Are you crazy? Dad's gonna have a heart attack if he finds out!"

"How long were you planning to keep this a secret?"

"Are you mad? _Did he bewitch you_?"

"Oh, finally Rose!"

"He's a Malfoy!"

"SO WHAT?" Rose yelled above the protests. "He may be a Malfoy, and I may be a Weasley, but we love each other so what does it matter! Don't you want me to be happy?"

They all stared. "Wait...you're in love with him?" Albus asked stupidly.

"Damn right I am," Rose crossed her arms.

"Rosie...you aren't, well...with child, are you? Is that why your with him?" Fred asked looking very pale. Rose felt herself blush.

"NO! I just want to be happy with him and not have my family hating me for it, is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not. I'm here for you Rose," Lily smiled and gave her cousin a hug.

"As am I," Dominique fluttered over and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Yeah okay, if you're happy," Albus said and Fred shrugged in agreement. "Besides, I always knew this would happen." He grinned triumphantly.

"Sure," Hugo sighed and Louis nodded. Everyone looked at James.

"Fine, but your going to have to tell your Dad," James laughed.

Everyone joined except for Rose as realization dawned on her:

_Oh Merlin, my own father is going to hate me._

**Over 100 reviews…you guys are actually INCREDIBLE! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! **

**I tried to model drunken-Albus after Russell Brand. Did it work? **

**My favorite band is Lady Danville :D although no one guessed it, try checking them out if your interested in like Indie/Acoustic/Harmony. Tell me if you like them! My favorite songs by them are Cars, Cast Away, David, and Spoon. **

**Question: What is my favorite thing to do in my free time?**

**Coming up: Rose invites Scorpius to come over for Easter Dinner…how will the Weasley-Potter clan react to the happy couple?**


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lily asked Rose and they set the 30-foot-table for Easter Dinner. Although the Burrow couldn't have fit it, the backyard had more than enough room. The grass was growing green as the wind was warming up; the family would be having a very comfortable evening outside except for the fact madness would ensue in a few hours.

Rose rolled her eyes and wondered how many times Lily had asked her the same thing. "I'm absolutely positive!"

Lily bit her lip just like she did every time Rose answered the question. "There is a good chance things could go badly you know."

"Yes I'm aware. But I need to do this Lily, it's the next step in our relationship."

Since Scorpius and Rose had started dating about a month and a half ago, life had been wonderful. She smiled to herself thinking of the nights they spent in the library, partly studying for OWLS, and partly kissing until their lips were numb.

"But- Rose wake up!" Lily yelled to the other side of the table, snapping Rose out of her trance. "This could also take you guys one step back or possibly end everything all together."

Rose sighed. "I'm willing to take the chance."

They arranged more places at the table until Rose heard Lily's infamous giggle.

"I wonder what color your dad's face is going to turn when he see's you with Scorpius."

Rose couldn't help herself, she giggled too.

"Probably a deep shade of purple, or maybe even magenta!" The girls laughed.

"I can't believe none of the parents know it's Scorpius, I would have figured someone would have blabbed by now."

"Do you want to be the one to tell? I for one am not looking forward to the Uncles exploding in my face from the news."

"That's true. But why wait until Scorpius comes? The element of surprise won't give them time to calm down and they could hex Scorpius into oblivion before you can save him."

"I figured when I tell them they'll be in too much of a shock to do anything drastic. Scorp will be out the door by the time things sink in," Rose said while setting the final place at the table. Lily came over to her side and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"You should thank your lucky stars that nobody in our family is skilled at legilimens," she joked. Rose rested her head in the crook of Lily's shoulder.

"Let's just hope my stars aren't lucked out by tonight."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later Rose felt more nervous than she ever had in her entire life. More nervous than before getting Sorted. More nervous than when James fell off his broom during a Qudditch match last year. More nervous than she was about OWLs! This whole night could completely destroy her relationship with Scorp and her whole family if things went badly. Oh Merlin, why why WHY did she agree to this?

"Rose, can you pass the butter?" Albus's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Um, sure," she muttered and handed him the butter dish.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Don't worry," he gave a reassuring smile and Rose tried to return it but she felt it came out more like a grimace. She took a deep breath and tried to relax; after all, the rest of her family was having a good time. The last time they had all gotten together was Christmas and everyone was catching up on each other's lives. Unfortunately, her life was something her relatives were very interested in.

"So, Rose," her Grandma Molly smiled sweetly, like she was trying to look innocent. "Who _is _this boyfriend of yours?"

"I told you Grandma, you'll find out with everyone else when he comes at seven," Rose forced a smile back. Her nerves were taking over.

"Come now, I can keep a secret!"

"Yes Mum, you can also keep eating," her Uncle George said. He gave her a wink and Rose smiled appreciatively.

"What I can't figure out is how you kids have managed to keep this hidden from us," Hermione wondered aloud. "I knew I should have taken that Legilimens course!" Rose saw Lily smirk into her food.

"Even if you did, we could be very skilled at Occlumency so it wouldn't help," Albus pointed out.

"If you're as skilled as your father it would," Hermione smirked.

"Oh yeah, bring that up again," Harry rolled his eyes and their end of the table laughed. Even Rose managed to giggle.

"Rosie, it's time," Lily whispered in her ear and she froze.

"Thanks," She squeaked and got out of her chair. All of her cousins gave her "Good luck" nods and she took a deep breath. She could do this. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!

Rose entered the burrow and made her way towards the fireplace where Scorpius would be floo'ing in. She watched the clock and counted down the seconds to seven.

8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

And Scorpius arrived in the fireplace right on time. Her brushed the soot of his robes and stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey Ro," he smiled. Rose burst into his tears and hugged him. She was so relieved to see him it was like a shock to her system. He was her best source of comfort; he could relax her down by his mere presence.

"What? Did you already tell your family?" Scorpius gripped her shoulders, his face worried. "I knew it was a better idea to wait! I could have done something...oh well, we have an extra bedroom-"

"No, I'm just so happy to see you," Rose whimpered. Scorpius grinned and pulled her into another hug and stroked her hair.

"Rose, it's going to be okay. Your family loves you and nothing will be able to cloud that," he assured her.

"I hope your right," she forced a smile and looked up at his face as he wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"I want you to know that whatever happens today, I'll still love you. I'll always love you."

Scorpius leaned down and kissed her and her heart started beating wildly, just like it always did.

"Let's get this over with," she gasped when he broke away and reached for his hand. He gave her a reassuring smile and followed her through the back door.

_Heart of a lion. Heart of lion. Heart of a lion._

They stood by the door waiting for everyone to notice their arrival. The first person who saw them was Lily who had clearly been waiting for them to come outside. She nudged Albus and cleared her throat, catching the attention of a few more people. Hermione gasped. Aunt Ginny's eyes went wide. Uncle George's knuckles turned white. One by one her family realized who was standing next to her, and soon everything was quiet.

"It can't be..." Rose heard her father trail off but she ignored him.

"Everyone," she declared and Scorpius squeezed her hand. "I'd like you to meet Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend."

They were more quiet than Rose's had ever heard her family been before. The silence terrified her and made her more anxious. Her breaths got quicker and she knew she would hyperventilate if someone didn't say something soon. The silence was broken, however, not by an angry outburst or unforgivable curse, but by a roar of laughter.

Ron Weasley was cackling as if he'd had been hit with multiple Cheering Charms. Tears were rolling down his face and his fist slammed down on the tablecloth.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh Rosie, you sure know how to play a prank on your old man," he giggled. "You could have picked anyone to fake date, even Zacharias Smith's kid, but you knew that a Malfoy would give me the most shock! Good one!"

Rose huffed. "Scorpius is my real boyfriend, Daddy."

"Sorry Rose but the joke's up!" Ron sighed as he wiped his tears away. He looked up at Rose and his face hardened when he saw her hand linked with a spitting image of Draco Malfoy. His eyes narrowed.

"Protego!" Hermione cast a protective barrier between Ron and the couple. "Sorry, just to be safe."

"I wouldn't hex our daughter Hermione!" Ron snapped. "But him-"

"Ron, be reasonable! Let the boy speak for himself!" Percy pointed out and Rose felt a sudden appreciation for her Uncle.

"Now Scorpius, are you or are you not only dating Rose to get closer to Harry Potter as part of a plan created by Death Eaters to assassinate him for revenge of vanquishing Voldemort?" The feeling vanished and she felt her mouth open in disbelief.

"Percy!" Ginny scolded.

"This was part of a case just last week and their 'relationship' proves that-"

"Oh shut up," Ginny snapped. "_Silencio_!"

Percy continued to talk but no sound came out of his mouth. Unfortunately for Ginny, Percy was an expert at non-verbal charms. Her skin immediately turned a vibrant purple.

"Erm, I'd appreciate if you didn't jinx my wife Perce," Uncle Harry said. Percy must have been very offended for Harry's skin turned bright green. Hermione pointed her wand at Percy but before she could cast a spell her hair turned neon pink.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Ron was bellowing at Hugo and the other kids across the table.

"Rose told us not to!"

"I'M YOUR FATHER AND UNCLE AND YOU KNEW I WOULDN'T APPROVE OF THIS!"

"Come now Ron, they're just kids! Besides, they were being loyal to Rose by keeping her secret, shouldn't we be proud?" Bill pointed out and ate another spoonful of soup.

"How are you not angry about this, he's a Malfoy!" Uncle George spat.

"Oh be a man George and get over your intolerance! Just because his relatives were in alliance to whoever killed Fred-"

"_Stupefy_!" George shouted and Bill slumped in his chair.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"How DARE you attack my husband! _Expelliarmus_!" Fleur screeched, the angry Veela coming out of her. "_Engorgio Skullus_!"

Uncle George's head started to swell to an abnormal size.

"How dare you attack MY husband!" Aunt Angelina cried. "_Rictumempra_! Who's laughing now mademoiselle?"

"Ladies, that's enough!" Mrs. Weasley ordered and she scowled at her. Their wands were pointed at each other as Fleur rolled on the floor laughing

"Aw Al, you should've brought Lilah to dinner instead of Rose bringing Scorp, then things would've been so much simpler," James sighed.

"Will you shut up about Lilah?" Albus snapped.

"Why won't you just admit you're in love with her?" James asked. Albus knocked him over and started wrestling him on the grass. A few of the kids started rooting on each other the brothers and making bets with each other. Uncle Charlie ran over and tried to pull them apart.

"This family is worse than a pack of Hungarian Horntails!" he yelled.

Rose looked at the table and blinked, wishing it would all go away. It was utter chaos, more than she would have thought possible! She had turned her whole family against each other! What had she done?

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" Scorpius suddenly yelled and all of the hexes and jinxes stopped. Ginny and Harry's skin returned to normal as did Hermione's hair and George's head. Fleur stopped uncontrollably laughing. Albus and James stopped fighting and the kids stopped cheering. The only person who hadn't calmed down was Ron whose face was turning different shades of purple.

"Please listen to me. I know what my family used to be like and I know what my father and Grandfather and their friends have done to you. I'm not proud of it and neither is my father. _We have changed. _All I know now is that I'm in love with Rose," he paused and put an arm around her shoulders. "And that she loves me too. Please find it in your hearts to not necessarily agree to this but accept it, not for me but for Rose. She's your family and you know as well as I do how amazing she is. I don't want to come between your family so please believe that Rose is making the right decision here by doing me the honor of letting me be close to her."

The silence returned to table but the faces were thoughtful instead of shocked or angry this time. Rose was overcome by the powerful urge to hug Scorpius and never let him go. She would have to if her grandfather hadn't started to rise from his chair.

"What are you doing Gramps?" Albus asked.

"Arthur you know you're supposed to limit your standing!" Molly gasped but he ignored her. When he was finally erect he transfigured his wand into a walking stick and made his way over to Scorpius and Rose.

"Oh, Arthur, be careful!" Molly cried. His kids and grandkids watched with curious eyes as he approached the couple. Her grandfather was old, bald, and had many wrinkles lining his face. He slouched when he walked and Rose could tell every step forward was painful. When he finally reached them he stood up straight and did the unimaginable; he stuck out his hand. Scorpius smiled, took it, and shook her grandfather's hand.

"Welcome to the family, Mr. Malfoy," Arthur smiled then chuckled. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

A people at the table laughed. One by one they got over and congratulated Rose and Scorpius much to her amazement. Even Uncle George reluctantly got up and grunted a hello. Eventually the only person left at the table was Ron who was glowering at the group.

"Please Dad? I'm still your Rosie, I'll always be your little girl," I pleaded the truth.

"That's just it Rose, you aren't. Not anymore," Ron sighed and got up from the table. "I should have known this would happen. I just never thought I'd see you in the arms of someone else that wasn't your dad."

He walked over and joined the group. "You will always be my Rosie though. And I'll do this if it'll make you happy."

"It will Dad."

Ron took and deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Don't think I won't be watching you too," he glared but stuck his hand out. Scorpius happily shook it.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. A GIANT sigh of relief.

"So, when do we get to have the pleasure of meeting your parents Scorpius?"

Oh Merlin.

**Sorry for the late update, I had serious writer's block. But it's up now, so yay! Thanks again to everyone who reviews, and if you haven't already you reallyyyyy should :D**

**One more chapter to go and then maybe an epilogue (if I feel like it)! Also, sorry if my pronouns aren't properly capitalized I'm too lazy to go through and change them all.**

**I like to read and write in my free time!**

**Next question: What do you think of my new story **_**Speechless? **_**Please read it if you haven't already! It kind of like this one except I think you'll like it if you like my stories! **


	18. Chapter 18

Rose and Scorpius laid by the Black Lake after their final OWL exam peacefully. Scorpius reclined against a tree and Rose relaxed in between his legs, her head resting on his heart. She listened to it's beat, not really thinking about anything. She was happy.

"I can't believe it," Scorpius quietly chuckled.

"What?"

"That we're here, together."

"What do you mean?"

"A few months ago I was convinced our parents would find some way to keep us apart. Astonishingly and thankfully they proved me wrong."

Rose smiled; it was a miracle they could still be together. She remembered when the Malfoys came over for brunch the day after Easter and how funny it was to watch her family try to be polite…

"_Do we have to go through with this? I mean we have met Malfoy-"_

"_Dad!" Rose scolded her father._

"_I mean we've met _Draco_ before, so what's the point of seeing him again?" _

"_The Malfoy's really have changed and you have to realize that Dad," Rose said as she helped her mother with brunch. Ron sat at the table sulking and Hugo was nowhere to be found. The Malfoy's were coming over for brunch and it seemed Rose was the only one looking forward to it._

"_I think it'll be nice, I mean we can properly meet his wife, what's her name again Rose?" Hermione asked._

"_Astoria, I believe."_

"_Oh right, yes she was two years below us I believe. Her sister was horrid, I hope she isn't the same way. Now where is Hugo?"_

"_Probably hiding in his room if he's smart enough."_

"_Ron!" Hermione warned and pointed a ladle at her husband threateningly._

"_Kidding! I'll go get him," Ron smiled the first time all day. Her gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before trotting up the stairs. Rose saw her mother blushing and smiled._

_Suddenly, a corporeal Patronus floated in the room. It was in the shape of a raven._

"_We are on our way," said a sweet voice Rose presumed to be Astoria._

"_Oh goodness! RON! HUGO! THEY'RE COMING!" Hermione yelled. She vanished her apron and gloves and straightened her sweater. _

"_I guarantee they're both hiding in Hugo's room," Rose rolled her eyes._

"_Not if I can help it," Hermione grumbled and started up the stairs. "Tell the Malfoy's we'll be right down."_

_As soon as Hermione disappeared up the stairs, Scorpius appeared in the fireplace next to the dining room table. _

"_Whoa, déjà vu!" Scorpius joked and Rose laughed before giving him a welcome hug. His parents appeared behind him. _

"_Good to see you again, Rose," Draco shook her hand with a pleasant smile on his face. He turned to his wife and Rose saw his eyes twinkle when he looked at her. "This is my wife, Astoria."_

"_We've heard so much about you. You're as beautiful as Scorpius described," Astoria hugged her closely. Rose had only seen her a few times at Kings Cross and thought she was as pretty as she was in Scorpius's first year._

"_Mum!" Scorpius blushed but Rose grinned ear to ear._

"_Just being honest," Astoria winked and laughed with Draco. Rose heard her parents coming down the stairs and turned around to see a frazzled looking Hermione, a shy Hugo, and an annoyed Ron._

"_Er, hello Draco," Hermione smiled awkwardly. "And you must be Astoria, it's wonderful to finally meet you." She reached out her hand to shake and had a look of astonishment as Astoria pulled her into a pleasant hug. _

"_You as well!" she mused. There was an awkward pause until Hermione jabbed Ron in the ribs and shot him an "If-you-don't-say-something-this-second-you-are-sleeping-on-the-couch look._

"_Mal-, Draco," Ron shook Draco's hand. Rose covered her mouth and tried to not laugh at her father's attempt to try and be civil._

"_Ron, Hermione, I would like to take this opportunity to say how wonderful it is to see you again and to apologize for everything that my family and I had done to you," Draco said and looked guiltier than Rose had ever seen anyone look. Astoria gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm grateful that our kids will be able to bring us together again so I can show you that I have changed and have taught Scorpius what I wish my father would have taught me."_

_Rose looked at her parents; Hermione's faced as softened and Ron looked suspicious but she knew that from that moment on her parent's would never look at the Malfoy's the same again._

"My parents were talking after your family had left and they said your mum must have had a positive influence on your father, whatever that means."

Scorpius smiled. "That's what he always told me. I had always hoped when I grew up I'd find someone who made me as happy as my mum made my dad, and I think I just might have."

Rose's heart swelled and she gave Scorpius a grateful peck on the cheek. "Hugo just adores you by the way."

He laughed. "He's a cool kid, and pretty good at Wizard's chess too."

"My dad taught him, he always brags about how he earned fifty points from the school for playing 'The best game of chess Hogwarts had seen in a long time'," Rose mocked her father and Scorpius laughed.

"Now let's see. This year we've gotten through hating each other, fighting with each other, secretly loving each other, utter confusion, disapproving parents, and OWL exams," Rose mused.

"What a year it's been," Scorpius laughed Rose's favorite raspy laugh and she snuggled closer to him.

"Any regrets?"

"Just one," he sighed and Rose turned around, her face worried. "Ravenclaw won the House Cup."

She giggled. And they fell into silence watching the ripples in the lake causes by students skipping rocks on the other shore. One rock would cause a chain reaction, a million ripples forming from its impact. The smallest of stones could make the biggest of ripples. It got Rose thinking about what all started this, leading her back to the dance... wait a minute.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when we danced at the Yule Ball and you told me you were so angry because you were confused?"

"Very much so. By the way, I was confused about my feelings for you."

Rose smiled. "I figured that much. But you said a mirror helped you figure out your feelings for her...well, me. What mirror and how?"

Scorpius fell silent and Rose hoped she wasn't too intrusive.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"I do, but I have to see something first. I will tell you one day, I swear it."

"Whatever you want."

"Thank you," Scorpius whispered and kissed her hair, giving her chills.

"You're coming to visit this summer, right?"

"Of course. Whenever you need me I'll floo over as quick as possible."

"What if I don't need you but I want you?" Rose giggled and sat up to face him. He put his hands on her waist.

"Works for me," he grinned slyly and pulled her in to a kiss. They had been together for four months and Rose still couldn't get to this! Every kiss was so soft but so powerful, so sweet but so strong. They always seemed to end too quickly, too.

Scorpius broke off and pulled Rose close. She relaxed against him. She coule have easily fallen asleep if she wanted to, it was so tranquil where they were. The cool breeze and Scorpius's warm arms created the perfect temperature and Rose felt her eyelids slowly closing.

"Hey Ro?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?"

Rose sat up, wide-awake. She looked at his face and searched for a sign of a smirk or fake-innocent eyes but all she saw was a shy smile.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're 15!"

"Actually, I'm 16. My birthday was in October."

"We're both still in school though!"

"I'm not saying we should jet off to find a chapel this minute. I'm merely asking for an engagement."

Rose rolled her eyes playfully.

"Please, it'll be the Christmas gift you never go me!"

She laughed. "Oh bring that up! I thought you said you didn't want anything."

"I changed my mind."

Rose didn't answer, for she knew if she did the little voice in her heart saying "Yes! Yes! Yes'" would speak it's mind, and Rose didn't want to deal with the consequences.

"You don't have to answer now, but just so you know I'm never giving up," Scorpius sighed with a devious smile on his face.

"Promise?"

"I'll prove it to you." Scorpius thought hard for a moment before smiling in an epiphany. He sat her up so he could stand and walked over to the shore. After taking a careful consideration of the stones, he picked up a small grey one and transfigured it into a silver band. He walked back over to Rose proudly and presented her his creation.

"What's this?"

"A promise ring. It'll save the spot on your finger until you let me give you the real thing."

Rose smiled and slid it on; it fight perfectly.

"It's beautiful," she smiled and felt her eyes pool with tears.

"I'm glad you think so," Scorpius grinned triumphantly and let her lean against him again as they drifted into a content sleep by the lake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He paced in front of the corridor on the seventh floor three times and watched in awe as a door started to etch itself into the wall. When he entered the room he saw what he had expected; an ancient mirror that was dusty and scratched but held more knowledge than most people knew. He approached the mirror carefully closed his eyes before he looked into the mirror, savoring the moment. He had a feeling what he was going to see when he peered into the mirror but liked the feeling of anticipation. Finally, when he couldn't taken it any longer, Scorpius opened his eyes.

In the mirror, he saw what he expected. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing black robes, similar to what he wore to the Yule Ball. There was a ring on his finger. Next to him was Rose, whose hair was in a stylish and intricate up-do. On her head was a tiara (probably goblin made) and a veil. She was wearing a wedding dress. They were embracing and repeating whatever the man behind them was saying. Finally, the two kissed happily. The real Scorpius's grinned and he knew in his heart that one day what he saw in the mirror would become reality.

**Thanks for your reviews on **_**Speechless!**_** I got a lot more subscribers too, which made me very happy. And if you haven't read it already, you should check it out!**

**I decided to add an epilogue because I really want to write about something that you'll soon read about. So look out for it!**

**As always, please review. **

**Question: What shampoo/conditioner brand do I use?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember when I said a few months ago I'd make an epilogue to this? **

**Heh heh…well you know what they say…better late than never! So here it finally is! Enjoy :D**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"I said no darling.

"Pretty, pretty, please with a cherry on top?" As she stared up at him with those giant blue eyes, there was no possible way he could say no again. Scorpius Malfoy sighed and knelt down to the ground, allowing his five-year-old daughter to happily climb on his back.

"But this is the last time you know." Scorpius stood up and heaved as if it were difficult for him, but his little girl was light as a feather and knew it. Her wind chime giggle was worth the forged difficulty.

"Thanks Daddy!" Avala Malfoy replied and hugged her arms tighter around her father's neck. Scorpius chuckled and trudged up the stairs, faking heavy breathing.

"You sure are getting big, love. One day I won't be able to do this anymore." The young parent pretended to gasp. In his early thirties and just beginning to raise children, Scorpius was starting to age; he had formed slight crow's-feet and had let his beard grow a bit. Despite these slight indications of his true age, many of his female coworkers at the ministry still considered him to be quite attractive.

"Well that day won't come for a very long time, so pick up the pace or start playing Qudditch more," Avala countered and Scorpius laughed; she sounded so much like her mother when she said things like that. Avala joined in her father's laughter. She loved to make people happy.

When they finally reached her pink and purple fairy bedroom, he sat down on her small bed and she climbed off to take her usual spot under her covers. Scorpius got up and walked towards the right wall of her bedroom, which was completely dedicated to bookshelves filled with hundreds of famous titles. Scorpius kneeled down to where Avala kept her favorites, the only sill low enough for her to reach.

"What do you want to read tonight Av? Babbitty Rabbitty? A Midsummer Night's Dream? Moby Dick?"

"I want you to tell me a story!" she cried excitedly. Her strawberry blonde curls fell pass her shoulders and bounced as she jumped in anticipation on her bed. She looked so much like Rose, except that Avala did not have any freckles. She was the perfect child, in Scorpius' mind anyways.

Scorpius smiled. "Me? I'm not a very good story teller."

"Please daddy?" she pouted and gave him the same, puppy-dog eyes look again. He rolled his own playfully and sat down on the bed again. Scorpius never got tired of hearing her call him daddy.

"What story do you want to hear?"

Avala twirled her curls and looked at the ceiling, which was covered in an animated mural of the night sky, much like the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. "Well," she began after about a minute of pondering. "Is it okay if I just ask you questions and you answer them instead of an official story?"

"Sounds all right to me. Go ahead."

Avala tapped her chin. "Let's see..."

The door behind them squeaked as it opened once more, interrupting Avala's train of thought. A tiny blonde head appeared, sucking on his thumb.

"Can I listen too daddy?" asked his youngest child, Arthur Malfoy. As much as Avala looked like Rose, Arthur looked like Scorpius. With his bright blonde hair and grey blue eyes he was spitting image of his father even at the age of three. The only difference was that he had the large shape of Rose and Avala's eyes, making him the ideal child as well. Scorpius Malfoy had two wonderful children as far as he was concerned.

"Of course you can. Come here Arthur," Scorpius said and Arthur's face lit up as he scampered over to sit on his lap.

"Wait, it's past his bedtime! He should be sleeping!" Avala complained. She had picked up on her mother's pride of abiding by the rules.

"Maybe he just needs a story to fall asleep to, like you Av. Now, what's your first question?" Scorpius asked as he repositioned his son on his lap.

"Why does Grandfather think I'm so special just because I'm a girl?" she asked curiously and started tugging at her hair again.

"You were the first ever baby girl born directly into the Malfoy line." Scorpius smiled as she giggled when he tickled her side. "You're special!"

She nodded in understandment, brightening up a bit at the compliment as Arthur piped up. "What about me daddy? Am I special too?"

"You're named after mum's great grandfather, Arthur Weasley. He's the whole reason your mum and I are married you know."

"Really? Why?" Avala asked.

"Yeah, why?" Arthur repeated. He had a tendency to always play the 'dragon see, dragon do' game with his older sister.

"Erm, we had some family differences in the past." Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. This wasn't exactly the time he wanted to discuss the war and his ancestry with his kids.

"What house will I be in at Hoggywarts?" Arthur said suddenly.

"The sorting hat decides that. I was in Slytherin while mummy was in Gryffindor."

"Slytherin is a scary name," Avala said. "And Gryffindor sounds like Griffin Dorell down the street. He's mean, he makes fun of my hair and says I don't have a soul."

"I want to be a Hufflepuff!" Arthur cried and started jumping up and down on the bed. "Then I can huff and puff and blow the three little pig's house down!"

Scorpius laughed as Avala grabbed his hands and joined him. "I was to be a Ravenclaw because then I'll be as sharp as the talons of a bird!"

Scorpius watched with pride as his two kids giggled and screamed, having the time of their life just by jumping on a bed. They were a constant reminder of how the simple things in life meant so much to him.

"Oh I have a question!" Avala cried and flopped back down on the bed. Arthur did the same. "When can I get my first broomstick?"

"When you're old enough," Scorpius said for about the hundredth time that day. "It doesn't matter how many times you ask me Av, my answer won't change."

"A girl can dream," Avala huffed and Scorpius tried his hardest not to crack a smile so he wouldn't get his hopes up.

"Why can cousin Jacoby change the color of his hair and eyes?" Arthur questioned. Avala sat up immediately and completely forgot she was supposed to be mad.

"Jacoby is a metamorphmagus, which means he can change his appearance at will, just like Great Uncle Teddy," Avala explained knowledgably. She loved knowing the answer to everything.

"Why can't Uncle Albus and Auntie Lilah do it too?" Arthur asked in reply.

"It's not hereditary," Avala pointed out, wearing a smug expression from using a big word.

"Meaning not everyone in the family will have it," Scorpius explained to his son and Arthur nodded in understandment.

"I have a question. How much do you love mommy?" called a voice from behind them, but he did not need to turn about to know who it belonged to. It was a voice that had warmed his dreams and reality for the past fifteen years, a voice that made his heart flutter with every syllable and inflection. A voice that belonged to his soul mate, his true love, and the mother of his children.

"To the end of the universe and back," Scorpius smiled and held out a hand for Rose to hold. She smiled at him and took it, keeping the other on her stomach protectively.

"What are you going to name my new baby sister?" Avala jumped off the bed and hugged her mother around her knees, careful not to knock Rose over. Rose rubbed her stomach and laughed.

"It could be a baby boy you know," Rose asked and let go of Scorpius' hand to pick up her daughter. "And then you would have another little brother!"

"And I won't be the youngest!" Arthur cheered. "So what will his name be?"

"If it's a boy, Ronald."

"Like Grandpa?"

"Exactly. And if it's a girl, well who knows?" Rose shrugged and smiled at the girl in her arms. "Alright, I think it's time you two got to bed."

"I don't want to!" Arthur complained and made a face that even a man with no mouth would smile at before yawning widely. "I'm not tired at all!"

"Tell that to your warm bed," Scorpius chuckled and threw his son over his shoulder, making him laugh and scream. "Rose, will you-?"

"On it," she saluted and put Avala down in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Scorpius grinned at the scene in front of him before carrying Arthur to the room next door. He gently threw his son on his Appleby Arrow comforter from a distance high enough to make him squeal but not even close to hurting him. Arthur immediately crawled under the covers and yawned again.

"I thought you weren't tired," Scorpius said as he tucked him in.

"I'm not." Arthur yawned once more and shut his eyes. Scorpius kissed his son on the head fondly.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you daddy."

Scorpius smiled and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Avala's door was closed also, so he made his way towards the master bedroom. He saw Rose was already in bed, reading as expected.

"Hi," he said as he crawled in next to her, putting a hand on her large stomach. She closed her book and looked at him.

"Hi."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We have a pretty damn good life."

Rose laughed and cuddled up next to her husband. "I'm reminded of that every single second of every single day."

"I love you Rose. Always have, always will."

"I think my stomach is enough proof of that," she countered and he laughed. "I love you too, just as much, if not more."

"We're really going to start this again?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Bring it on," she flicked her eyebrows and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you as much as Romeo loved Juliet," he sighed and tucked a red curl behind her ear.

"I love you as much as the moon loves the stars." She traced a finger down his stomach.

"Well I love you…" he began and finished by kissing her passionately. It still felt the same as when he first did it in their fifth year, indescribable.

Life was perfect, absolutely and irrevocably perfect.

THE END

**ATTENTION TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED THIS STORY: I have another Rose/Scorpius fic out! It's called **_**Setting Fire to the Rain (**_**not a song fic) and I'm really excited about it! Please check it out and review/subscribe! You won't be disappointed ;) **

**Well I'm glad it's finally up! Thank you so much for reading/subscribing/ reviewing! You have no idea how grateful I am.**


End file.
